Never had a dream come true
by Calbee
Summary: What will you do if you are accepted by Hogwarts? Well, Eve refused the admission, but she had a 2nd chance... and found something she longed for all her life... *Now finished* Please read and review, as I'm planning on a sequel. Details inside. Thanks!
1. The Letter

Disclaimer: I owned none of the charaters(JKR owned them), except for a few of them which is created by me.  
  
This is my first attempt to write a Harry Potter fanfics... although not the first time, but still feel a bit weird to write one again after so many years... well... 5 years... I think... so, please read and review, so I can decide whether to continue or not. Thanks.  
  
Never had a dream come true  
  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a school where a lot of famous wizards and witches graduated from. Its stories and legends are well-known throughout the magical word, and here is another story about it, about a muggle girl who gave up her admission and chose to remain in the muggle world, until many years later...  
  
1 Chapter 1 The Letter  
  
It is just another day for Eve. A simple, boring day, comparing to other children of her age. Go to school, come back in the evening, dinner, and study.  
  
She had never doubted about her way of life, of course, who would have doubts like that at such an early age of eleven, but she always felt like she was not in the right place, just having this feeling all the time.  
  
Then, the answer for her weird feeling of out of place arrived. The letter from Hogwarts.  
  
It arrived on a Wednesday evening, while Eve was the only one at home. Her parents had gone out for her aunt's wedding dinner, but she had decided not to go along. She didn't like her aunt very much anyway, and she needed to prepare for the new school year coming up anyway. No one would blame her for not going anyway.  
  
After she had her dinner, she went back into her room and did some reading, and replied some letters from her friends abroad. Then she noticed some strange sound coming from outside her window. When she turned to look at the window, she was totally shocked. She saw an owl outside her window, and tapping at the window glass trying to get in!  
  
She had no idea why, but she went over and opened the window, and let the owl flew into her room.  
  
The owl then dropped a letter on her desk, and perched on her coat hanger.  
  
She went back over to her desk and opened the envelope, pulled out the letter.  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)  
  
Dear Miss Ho,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
  
Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.  
  
P.S. If there is any problem, you can ask the owl which delieved the letter to give us a reply.  
  
Yours Sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
Eve sat there and didn't know what to do. Obviously it didn't seem like some kind of joke. And she seriously thought about it. She really didn't know what to do with this. She always felt there was something missing there, and she had no idea that 'that something' missing was 'magic'.  
  
She was tempted to accept the offer... but what would her parents think? Obviously, they would think she was crazy, and this was some kind of joke, especially they were too conservative to believe anything like this. Although she really wanted to confirm her place, but she couldn't. She was scared about what would happen if she accepted the offer. Where was this school anyway? How was she going to get to school? And the most importantly, her family and relatives... All of them were brilliant in their jobs and studies, and how would they 'live' with having a relative so 'different' to them if this school did exist? She had to reply the letter, for courtesy, no matter it is a joke or not.  
  
She pulled out an envelop and a sheet of letter paper, and wrote.  
  
Dear Deputy Headmistress,  
  
I am thrilled to know about gaining a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but due to various personal and family considerations, I have to give up my place.  
  
I am really sorry about it.  
  
Yours Sinerely,  
  
Eve Ho  
  
She put it into the envelop, and wrote "Deputy Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall" on the envelop.  
  
"Mr. Owl, could you come over here?"  
  
The owl flew down on to her hand.  
  
She picked up the letter in her other hand and said, "Could you take this letter back to Madam McGonagall for me, please?"  
  
The owl picked up the letter with his beak, and flew out of the window. She watched the owl flew away, until she couldn't see it anymore.  
  
She went back over to her desk, picked up that precious letter from Hogwarts, and hid it in her diary.  
  
"It is a dream come true, but it is just a dream..."  
  
Then she went back with her studies.  
  
TBC  
  
-------------------------- 


	2. The Reply

Disclaimer: I owned none of the charaters(JKR owned them), except for a few of them which is created by me.  
  
I should have waited until I get some reviews (hopefully if anyone read it), but I am too bored and got nothing to do, so here you go chapter 2. Please read and review.  
  
Never had a dream come true  
  
1 Chapter 2 The Reply  
  
A few days later at Hogwarts  
  
"Dumbledore!!!!!!"  
  
Dumbledore almost fell off his chair, when McGonagall stormed into his office, screaming.  
  
"Calm down, Minerva, what is it?"  
  
McGonagall threw a letter down on Dumbledore's desk before sitting herself in one of the chairs opposite him.  
  
"Mis...s... Ho....ooo... has...giv...en...up...her...place..." McGonagall said, trying to catch her breath.  
  
Dumbledore opened the letter, and read it. "Minerva, calm down. I have already expected her to reply of giving up her place."  
  
"What?!" This time McGonagall was shocked. "You have expected it?"  
  
"Yes, or else why would I ask you to add the note there to write you back if there is any problem? Anyway, I would accept her refusal." Dumbledore said, with a small smile on his face, showing absolutely understood about Eve's refusal.  
  
"But... how could you let her... you know her abilities, although she didn't notice it herself. She had great protentials, and she could become a great witch and also help... "  
  
"I know, Minerva, I know, but it is her decision. We can't make her do it, right? Anyway, her choice is not a bad one,she will benefit much more by having this decision."  
  
"But... "  
  
"Minera, are you angry with Miss Ho?"  
  
McGonagall finally relaxed in her chair and sighed, "No, just think she gave up a good opportunity, especially with that letter she wrote back, you can see how mature she is. I am sure that muggle-born like her would feel that this is some kind of joke, but she did write back just to tell me her refusal... and also, family considerations? I think more likely her parents didn't believe it, but she didn't say that in the letter. Obviously, she KNOW what she is doing pretty well."  
  
"Minerva, believe me, as you said you feel that she is really mature, this decision she made won't do her any harm, she will benefit from it. Relax."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"So, would you care for a sherbet lemon as you have finally calm down?"  
  
TBC  
  
------------------ 


	3. Surprise

Disclaimer: I owned none of the characters (JKR owned them), except for a few of them, which is created by me.  
  
  
  
Never had a dream come true  
  
1 Chapter 3 Surprise  
  
Twelve years had passed since Eve received her letter from Hogwarts. Now she had already graduated from university for two years, and got a job as junior teacher in a secondary school. She was really satisfied with her job, except that she sometimes felt rather lonely with her parents passed away a few months again in a car accident.  
  
She got frustrated at times too with her relatives, for her still being single. They acted like there was something wrong with her for not having a boyfriend at this age... Sometimes she did think whether she should leave Hong Kong and go back to England, get a job there, and escape and leave all these troubles behind, especially with her parents not there anymore, she actually got no one in particular that she needed to take care of anymore.  
  
She had this idea in mind for quite some time already, and she had been contacting her past schoolmates in England to see if there was any opportunities for her to get a job there after this school year, but she would never believe this decision of hers would change her life forever by...  
  
Two unexpected visitors.  
  
It was the last day of her school year, and all the teachers knew she was leaving as announced in the assembly. Of course everyone said they were going to miss her, but she knew they didn't mean it. Well, anyway. She could now put all her concentration on looking for jobs in England, as her past schoolmates didn't seem to help much, either they were not living in London, where she wanted to get a teaching job, or they are not working in the education area.  
  
When she arrived home, and was taking off her coat, she noticed that the lights in the sitting room were on. She remembered that she had turned all the lights off before leaving home that morning. Then to her astonishment, a male voice came out from the sitting room.  
  
"Miss Ho, welcome home. Sorry that we have came in your flat without your permission, but we have no idea when you are going to be back from work."  
  
Eve was totally shocked. Who the hell was 'he'? She grabbed the hockey stick she had leave next her shoe rack, and approached the sitting room with caution.  
  
"Miss Ho, do come into the sitting room, we have been waiting for you all day. No need to carry your hockey stick, we mean no harm."  
  
With that, she didn't really think there was any reason to be 'armed', and simply abandoned her hockey stick. She simply walked into the sitting room, and saw an rather old man with long white beard and an old lady sitting on her sofa. They are dressing rather strangely... The older man was quite thin, and rather tall, as her sofa seemed a bit small in ratio to his height. He had light blue eyes, wearing a pair of half-moon spectacles, and he had a really long beard. He actually wore long robes and cloak... The other lady also wore a cloak, and her hair was pulled back in a bun. She had brown eyes and wore square glasses... They just looked like... wizards and witches from films and storybooks.  
  
She sited herself in the sofa opposite them. "It seems that you know me quite well. So, what do you want?" She felt weirder every second... and it felt so weird that she didn't dare to think if they were what she thought...  
  
The old man smiled and said, " You seemed more calm than I had expected you to be."  
  
"Well, you got into my flat without me noticing it... You knew I had grabbed my hockey stick with me even though there is no way you can know with you inside the sitting room... so what other choice do I have other than believing you 'mean no harm'?"  
  
This time, not only the old man, but also the lady smiled at her reply. She said, "Miss Ho, you surprised me when you were only eleven, but you surprised me even more now."  
  
Eve sat there and she was really shocked. She knew me when I was just eleven? Hold on. Was it really something to do with the 'letter'? It was the only 'weird' thing happened in her whole life... at least... as weird as this.  
  
"Miss Ho, I think maybe I should call you Eve, is that alright? I think you would have some idea in mind who we are now, right?"  
  
No way. Was this real? After twelve years?  
  
"I am Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This is Minerva McGonagall, deputy headmistress. We are here because we heard that you wanted to get a teaching job in England, and we would like to offer you a teaching job in Hogwarts, alongside with learning all the things you need to become a witch."  
  
Eve just sat there for the next few minutes, saying to herself, "Oh God!"  
  
TCB  
  
-------------- 


	4. Acceptance

Disclaimer: I owned none of the characters(JKR owned them), except for a few of them which is created by me.  
  
All the italic words would mean the characters are talking in Chinese/ Cantonese, as it would be a bit difficult for me to type Chinese characters here, and not everyone would understand it.  
  
Bold words represent thoughts.  
  
Please read and review.  
  
Never had a dream come true  
  
1 Chapter 4 Acceptance  
  
"A teaching job in Hogwarts? Becoming a witch? You are not kidding right?" Eve said that in disbelief. After she had given up her chance twelve years ago, she could again...  
  
"Yes, my dear. As long as you accepted the offer, and work hard as both a teacher and student, there will be no problem there." McGonagnall answered her in a really pleasant voice. Surely enough, she had already grew to like her very much.  
  
"But what will I be teaching? I mean I don't know anything about magic."  
  
"Don't worry. You are going to teach Muggle Studies. You have to teach the students understand the non-magical world, for example like music, literature, things people used in daily life. I am sure you can handle it quite well. With your background in studying culture and communication, and your experience of a non-magical life, there will not be much difficulty. Especially, you being a Chinese educating under both Chinese and English culture could make the students have a broader sight too." Dumbledore said with confidence to her.  
  
"That would be manageable if I got the right material prepared. But how about becoming a witch? I can't go to lessons when I am teaching."  
  
Dumbldore smiled to her, and said, "Don't worry, Eve. We will have an individual timetable for you, so you can handle both your teaching work and schoolwork. You will also have your own office and room, meals included, and rather good-paid. Well, I assume that you will accept the offer then?"  
  
She thought for a moment. This offer was obvious really good. Accommodation and meals were included, salary not really a matter to her, as long as it was reasonable, and she did consider to leave Hong Kong to see if she could have a more peaceful life away from her nosy relatives...  
  
Ring Ring  
  
Eve shifted uneasily in her chair. "Sorry, I need to answer the phone. Excuse me." She went out to her room and picked up the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Eve, It's Auntie Stella here."  
  
Oh no, not Aunt Stella... trying to fix me up with someone again...  
  
"Hi, Auntie Stella. How are you?"  
  
"Fine, Eve. Are you free next Monday? I got a friend's son who would like to meet you."  
  
Oh my God, not again.  
  
"Sorry Auntie Stella, I need to start the preparation for next school year you know... I don't think I will be available that day."  
  
"But I phoned you at school this afternoon, your collegues said you have just resigned... You know you should get a boyfriend, especially you are all alone now, and you are already twenty-four, you should consider getting marry soon..."  
  
What is she thinking? All alone? I won't die if I don't get a guy, like her daughters... especially, she know damn well why I haven't got a boyfriend. thanks to her daughters.  
  
"... you should be more social, you know, get a guy, get married, be a mother, that's what girls are for. You can't live your whole life being a teacher..."  
  
So what?! I am social, just not the type of friends YOU like. I can take care of myself pretty well...  
  
Her voice started to become rather harsh on her, "... and I won't accept to have a girl unmarried and without children in this family..."  
  
That's it. I have had enough of this. Even my parents won't tell me what to do like this. And what's wrong with living by myself? I am financially independent and able to take care of myself pretty well. I don't owe them anything, especially they always use me to back up their children's' goodness, and ignore me when I get a point. That's it. I am done with them. I might regret for my reaction now, but they are not in the position to criticize me.  
  
"Oh sorry Auntie Stella, I have just accepted a teaching job in England, and I will be leaving for England shortly too. Thanks for all your advices anyway, although I don't agree with a thing at all. I will get back to you later. Bye."  
  
"What?! When?! Where?! Don't hang up! I am not finished yet! E...."  
  
Eve hang up the phone before her aunt could say anything more. Then she pulled out he telephone line out from the socket in order to stop her aunt from calling her again.  
  
She left her room, and back into the sitting room. She threw herself into one of the sofas, and saw that McGonagnall and Dumbledore both had an amused expression on their faces. Well, they probably sensed what was happening between her and her aunt on the phone.  
  
"So, when can I start my job?"  
  
TBC  
  
------------------- 


	5. Saying Goodbyes

Disclaimer: I owned none of the characters(JKR owned them), except for a few of them which is created by me.  
  
All the italic words would mean the characters are talking in Chinese/ Cantonese, as it would be a bit difficult for me to type Chinese characters here, and not everyone would understand it.  
  
Please read and review.  
  
Never had a dream come true  
  
1 Chapter 5 Saying Goodbyes  
  
After Eve accepted the offer, Dumbledore told her that he would get everything sorted before she left for England, which would take approximately three to four weeks. There would be more than enough for her to get things sorted. Then they left, leaving a owl behind with her. She could still remember how shock she was that night.  
  
"Okay, I will let you know when things are ready. Then Minerva would meet you in London to help you get the things you need for the new school year. See you in Hogwarts then."  
  
Both of them gave her a hug, and headed for the door to leave. Then McGonagnall said with a teasing smile, "Dumbledore, you forgot something."  
  
He turned back and said, "What? Oh! I remember now. Eve, here is something for you."  
  
He then pulled out something from under his cloak, and to Eve's astonishment, it was an owl in a cage. He handed it to her, and said, "This owl is for you. It will be your pet, friend and also a tool to contact us if there is a problem. It will understand your request thoroughly."  
  
"It is so cute... it would cost you a lot. I do want to pay you back for this."  
  
"It's alright my dear. Just see this as a gift celebrating the new job." McGonagnall said. "We insist."  
  
"Then thanks very much. I like it very much."  
  
The morning after  
  
She had called all her closest friends out the following night(just three of them in total), and met in the cafe where they normally go for meeting twice a month, and lucky enough that it was a Saturday night, everyone was free.  
  
"So, you accepted this teaching job in England." Fayanna stated.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And also be a student witch." Bertha stated.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And you are leaving in four weeks." Miranda stated.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You are kidding me!!!!!" Three of them shouted towards her.  
  
"How could you be sure this is no joke, about this school... and witches..." said Bertha.  
  
Miranda agreed, "And where is this Hogwarts anyway?"  
  
"Eve... you always plan things thoroughly before making any move. But this time you accepted the offer right away. Are you holding back something we don't know? Well, all three of us meet you at different times... " Fayanna asked, always the careful one. Well, Eve had been friends with Miranda since kindergarden, then met Fayanna in secondary school, then met Bertha in university in England while they were taking the same course. Funny enough, after Eve introduced the three to each other, they became really good friends.  
  
"Sigh. Yes. This is not the first time I have heard from this school."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I got a letter from Hogwarts twelve years ago when I was only eleven..." Eve spent the rest of the night telling them everything that happened, the letter, the meeting...  
  
After they had fully understood what was going on, Miranda said, "Well, it is your choice. Just go for it. And be careful." Always the encouraging one.  
  
"We'll miss you." said Bertha, always the sensitive one.  
  
"How are we going to keep contact with you anyway?" asked Fayanna, "as you still don't know the location for this school."  
  
Eve then went on explaining about the owl post.  
  
"Wow! It's so cool!" said Fayanna.  
  
"By the way, guys, just one more thing, remember not to tell anyone about this whole thing about Hogwarts. Because I shouldn't have let you guys know about it, but Dumbledore said as you guys are my closest friends, and I have no other way of contacting you lots other than owl post, so you guys are allowed to know. THIS IS A TOP SECRRET BETWEEN US. Understood?"  
  
"Promise."  
  
"Good."  
  
They spent the rest of the evening chatting, catching up, and ended with a pleasing atmosphere.  
  
TBC  
  
------------- 


	6. Getting Started

Disclaimer: I owned none of the characters (JKR owned them), except for a few of them which is created by me.  
  
All the italic words would mean the characters are talking in Chinese/ Cantonese, as it would be a bit difficult for me to type Chinese characters here, and not everyone would understand it.  
  
Please read and review.  
  
Never had a dream come true  
  
1 Chapter 6 Getting Started  
  
A month later Late July  
  
Thirteen long hours. There she was. London Heathrow Airport.  
  
She didn't have a lot of luggage with her, as she knew most of the her clothes would not be suitable for her new job anyway, most of her luggage were actually full of books and teaching materials she had prepared. She met McGonagnall in the Departure terminal and headed for central London in a cab.  
  
"Do you have a good flight, dear?"  
  
"Yes, I slept through the whole journey, which is quite rare for me. But I don't feel that tired like the past few times."  
  
"Oh, right. I heard Dumbledore said that you studied in England for your degree."  
  
Then McGonagnall started to tell her more about the magical world, about muggles, floo powder, wands, brooms, Gringotts, Harry Potter, Voldermot etc.  
  
"Well, here we are. King's Cross station. We are getting off here to go to Leaky Cauldron to leave your stuff there before we go shopping for the things you need. By the way, we are going to stay there for tonight, and then head back to Hogwarts tomorrow."  
  
They paid and got off the cab and Eve followed McGonagnall walking through the streets. Although she had been studying in England for three years, she had never been to London before. Therefore she could only depend on McGonagnall to lead the way.  
  
Ten minutes later, they arrived at Leaky Cauldron. It was not a really significant shop on the street, but it might possibly be the best way of keeping it from muggle's interest. Anyway, they went inside and checked in their rooms and left Eve's luggage there.  
  
McGonagnall then brought her to Gringotts to open a bank account, and changed her muggle money into galleon, sickles and knuts. She deposited most of the money back into her account, and left some with her, which McGonagnall said that amount would be more than enough for her to use for a year.  
  
After they left Gringotts, Eve asked, "Professor, where are we going now?"  
  
"Oh, Eve, do call me Minerva. Although I will be your teacher, but we are also going to be colleagues."  
  
"Okay, Minerva. Where are you going now then?"  
  
"We need to go get you some robes, cloaks, then things you need to get started with your studies, a broom, and a wand. Well, as for text books, you can use the staff books anyway. No need to buy. Let's start with buying some clothes first."  
  
They went into a shop which sell robes, and McGonagnall seemed to know the sales there. Eve tried quite a number of different robes, and felt like she was back to the days when her mom would take her to buy clothes and said everything looks great on her. Well, McGonagnall was doing the same thing anyway. Although Eve loved blue and black, McGonagnall insisted that she should buy some other colours like yellow and red, while all the sales in the shop agreed with her. In the end she bought five robes --- one red, one green, two blue and one black, and also a thick cloak for winter and two pairs of buttoned boots.  
  
Then they left to buy a broom. She decided to buy a Nimbus two thousand and one, which was a rather old model, but she thought it was good enough already. They bought things needed for her potions lessons, which interestingly, McGonagnall seemed to have a bit of hate towards the potion professor --- Severus Snape.  
  
Lastly, they went to buy her wand. They entered a shop called Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. After they entered, there came an old male voice, "Good Afternoon."  
  
"Good Afternoon, Ollivander." said McGonagnall.  
  
"Good Afternoon, sir." Eve said.  
  
Ollivander came out from the counter and shook hands with Eve. "So, Minerva, is this girl the new Muggle Studies teacher?"  
  
"Yes, her name is Eve Ho."  
  
"Well, nice to meet you Miss Ho. I have been waiting for you since last month, as Dumbledore informed me that I will encounter another tricky task after Harry Potter."  
  
"Huh?" she looked back at McGonagnall, but she had no idea what either.  
  
"Don't worry. We'll find a wand suitable for you, but let me have some measurements first." Then he pulled out his tape ruler and made measurements around her body. When he finished, he had taken out some of the wands for her to try, but none of them would do. They tried more and more, but still couldn't find one. When they almost gave up, Ollivander said, "Well, I still have one left, but I am not really confident if it will go with you... well, we have to try it. It is really a tricky one."  
  
He went back behind the counter again into the back, and came out with a wand in his hand. "Try this one."  
  
When Eve picked it up, she knew it was made for her, it kind of felt like it was originally a part of her, and illusions of phoenix and dragon swirling around her.  
  
"Well, this is your wand then. It is a pretty good one. I would say you shocked me actually. Twelve inches, made of phoenix tail feather and heartstrings of dragons. Really tricky, as you are Chinese, and phoenix and dragons have been in the Chinese Myths for so long, so you could handle it so good, with such a rare combination. You also got to have a clear mind and strong-will to have the wand to choose you. After all, the wand chooses the witch or wizard."  
  
They paid for the wand and went back to Leaky Cauldron for dinner.  
  
After dinner, they went to their room to rest after such a busy day, and getting ready to go to Hogwarts tomorrow.  
  
TBC  
  
------------ 


	7. Arrive in Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I owned none of the characters (JKR owned them), except for a few of them which is created by me.  
  
Relik, I have checked it and fixed it. Chapter 1 should be alright now. Thanks for your comments. Me too, if I were offered a job at Hogwarts, I won't care what post it is... (I still have no idea why I like Severus Snape so much)  
  
By the way, as I mentioned in the end of this chapter that Eve is going to have a sorting ceremony too, but I still haven't decided where I should put her in --- Ravenclaw or Slytherin or Gryffindor? Give me some feedback to see what you think of this character so far.  
  
Please read and review.  
  
Never had a dream come true  
  
Chapter 7 Arrive in Hogwarts  
  
Eve woke up really early next morning, and when she had packed all her things into her luggage and went down to meet McGonagnall. She saw that she was having her breakfast.  
  
"Good morning, Eve. Want some breakfast? We still have time."  
  
Taking the seat opposite McGonagnall, she said, "Thanks. I don't feel hungry yet. I think a cup of cappuccinno would do."  
  
"But it hurts your stomach just cappuccino without any food."  
  
"Huh?Did I say cappuccino?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh, sorry, I mean hot chocolate. I used to have cappuccino for breakfast, but changed the habit a few years ago, just that sometimes I still say cappuccino without noticing... Habits... sigh"  
  
So, McGonagnall ordered a hot chocolate for Eve. They finished their food and drinks, and chatted a bit. Eve really like McGonagall. She was like a friend and also a mother to her. A kind of friendship grew between them. Afterwards, they headed to their rooms for their luggage. Then, they were on their way, using floo powder, to Hogwarts.  
  
  
  
Hogwarts Dumbledore's Office  
  
In a few seconds, they were in Dumbledore's office.  
  
Eve couldn't quite adapt to the sudden change of environment after travelling through floo powder, and seemed weak with her legs. Before she fell on her feet, someone gave her some support from behind, making sure she was standing upright, "You alright?"  
  
Before she could answer, she show McGonagnall came from her left, saying, "Eve, are you alright?"  
  
"I am fine, just a bit dizzy after the floo powder trip." She then turned her head back to see who was behind her. "Thanks for supporting me. I am alright." She realized that 'someone' was a man, a lot taller than her, with light brown hair but fleckled with grey. He released his hands from her arms and moved a few steps aside. "You are welcome."  
  
"Ah, Remus. Let me introduce you to Eve Ho, our new Muggle Studies teacher." There came Dumbledore's voice. Eve now noticed that Dumbledore's desk was right in front of her. "Eve, this is Remus Lupin, our Defence against Dark Arts professor."  
  
"How do you do?" Eve said, offering her hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you. Call me Remus. Can I call you Eve?"  
  
"Of course, Remus. I need to look up to you for my studies too." Eve smiled to him.  
  
"Okay, I need to go back for business. If there is nothing more, Headmaster, I will leave now. See you later, Eve, Minerva." With that he headed out.  
  
"Right. Eve, Minerva, take a seat."  
  
They took the seats opposite Dumbledore, and said, "Have a good trip?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, you will get used to the effect of floo powder, just treat it like rollercoast."  
  
"Dumbledore!"  
  
"Right, back to business." He then pulled a few pieces of paper from his drawer. "This is your timetable for your teaching lessons, and this is the timetable for your individual studies with professors of each subject. This is the layout of the events of this coming school year."  
  
Eve took a look at these documents briefly, and thought it reasonable enough as she still got Saturday and Sunday free.  
  
"Well, we'll start teaching you some of the basic things you need in order to get around the school tomorrow. As most of the teachers are still not back yet, Minerva, Remus and Severus would help you get started with the basis before the start of term. I almost forgot. I think Minerva told you about different houses and the sorting ceremony, right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, you are going to be sorted by the sorting hat in the ceremony too, as you are also a student in some way. Well, there is enough excitement for you today. Now, we better get you to your room first, and let you settle down." Dumbledore said with a strange twinkle in his eyes, but Eve decided to ignore it, thinking she was over-reacting.  
  
So, Dumbledore led the way to her room, with Minerva helping her with her luggage. After several long corridors and stairs, they reached a door, and he asked Eve to swing her wand towards the door. Amazingly, the door opened for her on itself.  
  
After she stepped in the room, it surprised her. It was better than what she expected. This room... no, flat... had a sitting room, a study room, a bedroom with its own washroom and bathroom, and most surprisingly, there was a small kitchen too!  
  
"Like it?"  
  
"Of course! I love it!" Then she heard the flapping of wings and something landed on her shoulder. It was her owl. "Calbee!"  
  
"She arrived last night, and got really excited waiting for you." Said Dumbledore with a big smile.  
  
"Why did you name her 'Calbee'? What does it mean?" McGonagnall asked.  
  
"Oh... Calbee is a brand of chips... and it's my favourite snack... so... my friends said I should name her after it."  
  
"It's a great name. Well, we'll leave you to unpack your stuff now. We'll come to pick you up for lunch at the Great Hall."  
  
"Thanks. See you then."  
  
**********  
  
Outside Eve's room, a few corridors away  
  
"Dumbledore, I don't understand, why do want to put her through the sorting ceremony? It is not really necessary I think."  
  
"Minerva, I want to let her try everything every normal student would have, and I think after you went to buy her wand with her, you know why I look forward to see what the sorting hat would make out of her."  
  
"I still don't understand."  
  
"She is extremely brilliant in any area, although she didn't show it. She is considered as a really simple, ordinary girl, but this is because she DID NOT want to expose her abilities. She loves being 'ordinary'. She sees being 'special' as disaster."  
  
McGonagnall was stunted. Why, yes, of course. She didn't want to do anything to get attention. Especially from what she did with her aunt on the phone last time, although she was not sure how much Eve knew that she knew about, she obviously didn't want any attraction.  
  
"See what I mean now?"  
  
TBC  
  
--------------- 


	8. The lunch

Disclaimer: I owned none of the characters (JKR owned them), except for a few of them which is created by me.  
  
I quite like this chapter because our heorine is going to meet Severus Snape. And I have arranged quite a stir between her, Remus and Severus. Enjoy. And give me some comments.  
  
Sarah Black, thanks for your comments. I am still not sure whether I like it or not, as it is a little fantasy I have dreamt of... By the way, I like your story 'Damien' very much.  
  
Never had a dream come true  
  
Chapter 8 The lunch  
  
After Dumbledore and McGonagall left her, Eve started to put all her clothes into her wardrobe and closets in the bedroom. There were not much, so it didn't take her a lot of time. The tricky thing is the study room. She got quite a lot of teaching materials, and her study room seemed not to be enough for all of them. Maybe she need to go have a look of her office later on, see if she could store some of them there instead.  
  
Then she went for a quick shower, changed into a brown blouse and a check long skirt. She still felt a bit weird wearing robes, didn't really think it would do any harm with wearing muggle clothes, as she was going to teach muggle studdies anyway. The time was still early, still got some time before lunchtime, so she went into her study to write a short letter to Fayanna saying that she arrived in Hogwarts safely, and ask her to tell Bertha and Miranda about it too.  
  
"Calbee, want to go out for a bit of flying?"  
  
She flew towards her and landed on her shoulder. "Take this to Fayanna, okay?" She flew out of the window with the letter in her beak.  
  
There was a knock at the door. She went over to open it, and saw Remus standing there.  
  
"Hi, Remus."  
  
"Hi, Eve, Minerva asked me to come get you to the Great Hall for lunch. Are you ready?"  
  
"Almost, hold the door for me first." She ran towards the coffee table and grabbed her wand, and back. "I am ready."  
  
She closed the door behind her and ready to go.  
  
Remus led her through some corridors and stairs, and there they arrived in the Great Hall. This hall was really really big, and it seemed even bigger with just a few of them there. They got to the table, and Eve noticed that except for Dumbledore and McGonagall, there was another man at the table, which gave her quite a jump. He got dark hair and dark eyes. He kept reminding her of someone... someone she once loved, hated and feared.  
  
Remus noticed that Eve shivered once she saw Severus at the table, but he was sure they hadn't met before. Interesting.  
  
Not just Remus, Severus noticed that too. Severus thought, "What is wrong with this... muggle-girl? Acts like a mouse seeing a cat. Does he look that scary for her?"  
  
"Eve, Remus, take a seat." Dumbledore said. Eve took the seat next to McGangall, and Remus next to her. "This is Severus Snape, our potion professor." Severus nodded at her, which was quite a shock to everyone. Severus normally just ignored new teachers! "This is Eve Ho, the new Muggle Studies teacher." In return, Eve nodded to him only, and didn't saw anything.  
  
"Well, everyone's here, so let's eat." Dumbledore announced.  
  
The meal went well, but the tension between Eve and Severus was so strong that everyone could feel it. Before everyone was almost finishded, McGonagall noticed, "Dear, you look great in brown colour too, I should have advised you to get some brown robes yesterday."  
  
"Thanks, Minerva. I don't like brown much, but this set of clothes are my presents from mt friends for me getting this job."  
  
"Don't you have other things to wear rather than muggle clothes?" Severus sneered, thinking that it could ease the tension.  
  
To everyone's surprise, Remus defended for her, "Snape!"  
  
"Thanks, Remus. But I think I would answer this myself." Eve said, whose face now was extremely serious. "Professor Snape, I am here as a teacher, not as an object of criticism. As you know, I am going to teach Muggle Studies, so what else should I wear aside from muggle clothes?"  
  
At this, she stood up and nodded at Dumbledore, McGonagall and Remus, and left her table. Before she headed for the doors of the hall, she said, which obviously was directed towards Severus, "After all, I am a muggle girl with excellent taste and fashion, while what I wear is none of your business. No matter it's witch or muggle female, will do EVERYTHING to depend for one's taste. I hope you won't be offended by this, Professor Snape."  
  
With that she left the hall and headed for her room.  
  
---------------  
  
Eve was still angry about Severus criticizing her clothes when it was time for dinner. Although she fought back, she was still angry with no reason. She didn't want to ruin everyone's appetite, so she went to Dumbledore's offie to tell him that she was not going to join them or dinner tonight. Before she reached Dumbldore's office, She came face to face with Severus.  
  
"Professor Snape."  
  
"Miss Ho."  
  
Both were silent after this. While Eve decided to move past him towards the office, Severus said, "I... I am sorry about what I said during lunch..." Severus wanted to knock himself out, he shouldn't be saying this. "I noticed that you seemed really afraid of me, so I was trying to easen the tension." For Merlin's sake, why was he explaining to her? Sigh. Maybe because of the threats from Remus, Minerva and Dumbledore... He just didn't act like himself anymore... What the hell was wrong with him...  
  
Oh my god, he was apologising?! "It's not really your fault, just that your image reminded me of someone I know in the past... sorry for misleading you."  
  
"Well, I better get going. So you want to see Dumbledore? He's not in his office."  
  
" Well, I just want to tell him that I am not going to join you all for dinner tonight. Could you tell the him for me, please?"  
  
"Okay. I will."  
  
"Thanks. See you at breakfast tomorrow." she smiled back to Severus, and headed back for her room.  
  
God, she looked so bright with her smile. What was he thinking? It was none of his business with her smile, just like what she said about her clothes, god, what the hell was wrong with him?  
  
"Eve."  
  
"Huh?" She turned back to him, a little shock that he was calling her name.  
  
Before he could regret, he said, "Call me Severus."  
  
TBC  
  
--------------  
  
Oh god... what have I done? Severus is not supposed to be like that!!! I have rewrote this scene for at least 5 times, but it's still so WEIRD... Sigh... I just hope it will go well for the next chapter, back to normal. 


	9. Reveal

Disclaimer: I owned none of the characters (JKR owned them), except for a few of them which is created by me.  
  
Please read and review.  
  
Never had a dream come true  
  
Chapter 9 Reveal  
  
The first night Eve arrived in Hogwarts, she had been thinking about the things happened so far, and wrote it down into her diary. It had been a habit of hers for years, and also one thing which made her keep agonizing about.  
  
This was what she wrote in her diary that night.  
  
First night at Hogwarts, so far so good.  
  
I met Remus Lupin this morning when I arrived in Dumbledore's office. He seemed like a  
  
gentleman, and reminded me of Bertha somehow. I have no idea why, but there is  
  
something in him that make me think he is likely to be a troublemaker, well, or I should  
  
say, he has too much humour in him, but it was really kind of him to defend for me at  
  
lunch.  
  
Why am I still affected by things linked to him so easily? There is not a bit similarity  
  
between him and Severus, except for their appearance. Both of them have dark hair and  
  
dark eyes, but frankly, Severus puzzled me more than than he did. He didn't seem like a  
  
really pleasant person, unlike him, who always keep a smile on his face. How could a man  
  
be so rude at me during lunch, and now apologise for what happened. Well, maybe he was  
  
under a mood or something. It's just that... my instincts tell me to be careful with this man.  
  
This feeling is so much stronger than towards him.  
  
I better go to bed now, need to start my 'magical' studies tomorrow.  
  
On the other side of the castle, inside the dungeons.  
  
Severus was in his dungeon, doing some research of his own.  
  
Severus POV  
  
What the hell is wrong with you, Severus? You were once a death eater. There is no way  
  
you should be so nice to that girl. You are cruel and cold. Don't forget your past role as  
  
spy, although Voldermot had finally fallen completely in spring, but people still didn't believe  
  
you are 'clean'.  
  
I just don't understand why I am so soft with that her. She doesn't look really beautiful, but  
  
she gives me a feeling of calmness. She is elegant in her every move, even when she  
  
fought back at me, she still kept the look of calmness on her face. She is pretty, but not  
  
beautiful. She has long black hair highlighted in brown, and dark eyes. She is medium  
  
height, but rather tall for an Asian. She only reach my ears. She looks a bit pale too, but  
  
sure if it is because of her fear to me, but this made her features stood out brilliantly.  
  
Oh for Merlin's sake, why am I still thinking about her? I just met her today, and we ain't  
  
even friends!  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
----------------------  
  
This chapter is a bit short, but I think both of them have enough revelations about how they feel towards each other.  
  
Thanks for all the reviews I received so far, but I am a bit confused with some of the reviews from 'unknown' and unknownstar'. What do you two mean anyway? 


	10. Lessons

Disclaimer: I owned none of the characters (JKR owned them), except for a few of them which is created by me.  
  
jen20069, thanks you. I will have a look of your story as soon as the university library reopens next week, where I can get on to internet free. (I am updating my stories from a internet cafe, which cost me loads for an hour.)  
  
Please read and review.  
  
Never had a dream come true  
  
Chapter 10 Lessons  
  
Eve went to bed really early after her hard work with unpacking and putting her stuff in place. Fortunately, she woke up in time for breakfast in the Great Hall.  
  
When she entered, only Dumbledore at the table, which seemed that she was early.  
  
"Good morning, headmaster."  
  
"Good morning, Eve. You are really early today, the others are still not here yet. Take a seat."  
  
Eve sat down opposite to Dumbledore.  
  
"Well, ready for lessons today?"  
  
"Yes. Can I ask about the timetable for my lessons for the coming month?"  
  
"Of course. You will start Transfiguration and Charms with Minerva every Monday and Tuesday, History of Magic and Flying lessons with Remus every Wednesday and Thursday, and Herbology and Potions with Severus every Friday and Saturday. You have Sunday free."  
  
"Great. So I am having lessons with Minerva today."  
  
By this time, everyone had arrived, so they started eating. By the time they finished, Eve left with McGonagall to starther lessons for that day.  
  
By the end of the day, McGonagall was really satisfied with her progress, and she told Eve that she was sure by the start of new school year, she could reach fourth year standard for both charms and transfiguration.  
  
Remus was really satisfied with her for History, as she had a really good memory, but he did grow a bit devastated with her flying lessons because of her extreme fright with height. In the end, she was able to fly on her broom, but she sweared that she would rather travel by floo powder no matter what. She was not going to go on the broom again.  
  
Actually she was doing fine on the broom, it's just that she couldn't bear watching down from the air. And Remus, as she assumed who had too much humour in him, scared her to the level that she fell off her broom. She could still remember how she stood in front of Remus afterwards, like a shrew, screaming, shouting, scolding. It was so embarrassing that she didn't join the others for dinner that night.  
  
It was a bit weird with herbology and potions. Eve knew that Severus was actually a potions professor, but his knowledge for herbology was so deep that she believed he could also be a herbology professor. He didn't say much, except for instructions with her studies. She didn't know whether she had potentials in both areas, but she thought she could always turn to books if something happened.  
  
Actually, Severus was more than satisfied with her progress. He was shocked how quick she picked up everything he taught her. Now, at the end of August, he was teaching her the syllabus for fifth year student! She didn't just have a look, but also a brain.  
  
He was sure she was a calm and brilliant girl, but he heard about her flying lessons with Remus, which was described as disaster. He saw one of her flying lessons, when he was passing by to the green house. He was so glad that he passed by. He still felt amazing how she screamed at Remus. She was obviously shorter than Remus a lot, but she could scare Remus in return, whom was made to apologise to him. It scared the hell out of him too, by just the screaming of her he heard from inside the infirmary. He couldn't believe that a girl of her size could have such a pressure of authority on others. One moment she was outside in the corridor screaming at Remus, the next second when she came inside to see him, she was all calm but worrying for him.  
  
*************  
  
flashback  
  
*************  
  
"That's right. Go a bit higher."  
  
"It's easy for you to say. You have no fright for height."  
  
"Sigh." This was the fiftieth sigh Remus made today. "Eve, I know you don't like flying, but you need to know how to fly. I promise, we try once more, and that will be it for today."  
  
"Okay." She closed her eyes, and go a bit higher, so she will not know how high she went up.  
  
Then a hand, appeared from behind, put on her shoulder, and it just freaked her off. She lost control of her broom and fell through the air.  
  
She thought she would really hurt seriously, as she would hit hard on the ground. Instead of the hard ground, she felt something soft underneath her, something wrapped around her. She opened her eyes and saw Severus underneath her, protecting her from the fall. She got off him immediately. He was pale already, but he was now looking paler than usual.  
  
"Severus..."  
  
"Ar...e you alright? A...ny harm?"  
  
"I am fine, not a bit harm or hurt.Where does it hurt?"  
  
"Chest... Arm..."  
  
She shouted at Remus, who was now standing a few steps away, "Remus, go straight to the infirmary to look for Poppy, and get a stretcher. Now!" Remus went immediately without replying.  
  
She turned back to Severus, "We'll get you to the infirmary as soon as possible. I know it doesn't feel good stretching out like this, but I can't move you, in case of deteriorating your injury. Okay?"  
  
He nodded, breathing deeply.  
  
"I am really really sorry." She almost broke out in tears.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll be fine."  
  
"No, you are not fine.You IDIOT, what do you think you are doing?! You could probably break your own neck!!!"  
  
"But then, you will be the one who gets hurt."  
  
Eve was shocked at his reply, who were caught by his eyes, there was something in there she couldn't afford to explore.  
  
Just then, Poppy and Remus arrived with the stretcher. They moved him quickly on to the stretcher and headed for infirmary. Eve followed all the way, holding his hand in hers, making sure he was still conscious, but she didn't look at his eyes again.  
  
After they moved Severus onto the bed in infirmary, and let Poppy fix his injuries, Eve and Remus waited outside. And then Eve actually screamed at him.  
  
"ARE YOU INSANE?! SCARE ME LIKE THAT!!! IF SEVERUS WASN'T THERE, I WILL BE THE ONE LYING INSIDE?! I KNOW YOU ARE HUMOUROUS, BUT THIS TIME HAS GONE TOO FAR!!!"  
  
Dumbledore, after hearing the news from Poppy, arrived with McGonagall. McGonagall hugged her, trying to cool her down, who finally broke out in tears on her shoulder. Dumbledore asked Remus about what happened. After he fully understood what happened, he happened to have that strange twinkle in his eyes again like last time, when he saw her crying on McGonagall shoulder.  
  
  
  
Then, Poppy came out from the infirmary.  
  
"How was he?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"He had got a few broken ribs and a broken arm. Fortunately, it was not very serious. I have already fixed his arm and his ribs, but he will need to rest for a few days."  
  
"Can I see him?" asked Eve.  
  
"Of course, my dear, but just a while, he needs rest."  
  
She walked inside, towards the bed that Severus was lying on. He looked better now.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Hi. I think I can't attend the lessons for you tomorrow. " He tried to sit up.  
  
She pushed him back on bed, "Lie still. It's alright, I can read the reference books you have lent me. Get some rest, don't worry."  
  
Poppy came in, carrying a sleeping potion with her. "Severus, your potion."  
  
"I better leave now and let you get some rest." Giving him a squeeze on his hand, "Thanks for saving me. See you later." She then left the room.  
  
When she was outside, Remus was there waiting, "I am sorry."  
  
"I accept it. You better say the same to the one inside too." With that, she left for her room.  
  
*************  
  
Over this month, Eve started to get used to the new lifestyle of being in a 'boarding' school, and she had become closer to both McGonagall and Remus. They were just like a mother/ aunt and a brother to her, which luckily, she felt totally comfortable with. Especially about Remus, she didn't see him as a 'male' anymore, she saw him as an older friend. This was a improvement for her after the painful event two years ago, while she could not stand having a male friend. Nevertheless, she was still angry with him about the flying incident sometimes.  
  
Severus. She did not how to deal with him. She noticed that she couldn't stop glancing at him when he didn't notice. She went to the infirmary, stay with him, reading the reference books he lent her. She felt so calm around him, even though they didn't exchange a word. She knew it was not a good thing for her... and she did notice that she was drawn to him, especially with her vigorous reation about him saving her last time.  
  
After that incident, they started to spend so much more time together. They would sit in the staff room doing their own readings throughout Sunday. Sometimes, he would help her with other subjects if he saw her working in the library. Sometimes, he would even invite her to walk around the school with him, getting used to the environment around. He tried to explain everything she didn't know about, e.g. Quidditch. He was willing to spend a whole day explaining to her what Quidditch was, how it was played. He told her about his days in school in the past, with Remus, Harry's father and godfather, whom were his bitter enemies. He admitted they were not enemies anymore, but still not friends. He even told her about his role as spy during Voldermot's rise to power, which he seemed to expect her to despise him about. In reality, she scolded him for having this burden with him for so long even though the 'problem' had been finally 'fixed' last spring.  
  
She had had a lovely month, but she was getting a little bit more nervous everyday, when the date was drawing nearer and nearer.  
  
And the day finally came.  
  
TBC  
  
-------------  
  
The next chapter is probably going to be a really loooonnng one like this chapter, because it will be about Eve's sorting ceremony! 


	11. The sorting ceremony

Disclaimer: I owned none of the characters (JKR owned them), except for a few of them which is created by me.  
  
Please read and review.  
  
Never had a dream come true  
  
Chapter 11 The sorting ceremony  
  
Eve had never been more nervous than this.  
  
It was the night of the Feast, and also the sorting ceremony. She didn't really know what she was getting so nervous about it. It was lucky that she cover up her nervousness with some make-up, so she didn't look so pale. She also changed into her robes finally, which seemed okay.  
  
Before the feast started, Remus asked her to wait for him outside the hall to introduce a few friends of his, who were also students here studying for their last years.  
  
"Why is Moony asking us to wait for him here before going into the hall?" said a boy doubtly.  
  
"Moony?" thought Eve, "Who would possibly have such a feminine nickname? I don't suppose it would be a real name."  
  
She turned and saw two boys and a girl standing on the other side of the doors, one of them would possibly be Harry Potter, whom Minerva had told her about. She could see his scar on his forehead faintly. One she assumed would be Ronald Weasley, Harry's best friend. The girl, she would probably be Hermione Granger, the student that Minerva told her she was so proud of.  
  
"I don't know." said the boy with red hair.  
  
"Could you two just be patient? We arived earlier before all the other students already, you will have more than enough time to talk to him." said the girl.  
  
Eve chuckled at this. It reminded her of her school days with her best friends.  
  
They finally noticed that Eve had been standing there looking at them. Then Remus appeared.  
  
"Hi, Harry, Ron, Hermione, you are all here. I'd like you to meet a new teacher, who is also a new friend of mine. So, where is she?" Remus was looking around and seemed not noticing that she had been standing right in front of him.  
  
"Remus, or should I say Moony, that it seems you haven't brought your eyes with you tonight?"  
  
Remus looked at her, and stood there. "Eeeer... Eve?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Haha... sorry didn't recognize you. Never seen you with make-up on. Haha..."  
  
"Really funny Remus. Are they the friends you said you wanted to introduce to me?"  
  
"Yes. Harry. Ron. Hermine. This is Eve Ho, the new Muggle Studies teacher."  
  
Eve shock hands with them, but they seemed a bit shock that she was a teacher at her age. And she gave them the same old answer. "Chinese do look younger most of the time, but I am a bit shock that you still think I am young with my make-up."  
  
"Miss Ho, you look great. No offence." said Hermione.  
  
"Call me Eve when not during lesson. Don't worry, I am just not used to have make-up on. I just realized that I looked quite pale this morning, so I put some make-up on to bring back a bit of colour. I am really nervous though. Sigh."  
  
Ron said, "Don't worry, you are only going to be introduced at the feast. It is simple."  
  
"No, that's easy, but I have to go throught the sorting ceremony too."  
  
"What? But isn't that for students only?" asked Harry, who was totally confused.  
  
"Yes, I am both a student and a teacher."  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione were totally confused, and Remus didn't seem wanting to help her.  
  
"It is a long story. I'll tell you next time. It's almost time we need to go in."  
  
So, all of them went into the hall, leaving Harry and the others at the Gryffindor table. She and Remus walked up to the teacher's table, and quite a number of teachers were already there, including Severus.  
  
Dumbledore walked up to her, "Here you are. Eve, I'd like to introduce you to the other teachers first before the feast began."  
  
She was introduced to other teachers, and were walmly welcomed. She also noticed that even though it was literarily just first day back to school, but gossips had already spread. Madam Hooch, who insisted on calling her Hooch, asked, "Did you really scream at Remus after he scared you off your broom? And Severus saved you?" Sigh. She finally understood why Severus was sitting so stiff on his chair.  
  
Just in time, Dumbledore announced everyone to be seated, and she was sitting between Hooch and Severus. Then she saw McGonagall came in with the new first year students, and the sorting ceremony started.  
  
She was so nervous that she couldn't hear McGonagall shouting the student's name, and ask them to come forward to try on the hat. She held her hands together so hard that she didn't notice she was hurting herself. Then someone put his hand on top of hers, and she looked up and saw Severus, and it was his hand on top of hers.  
  
"Relax. Are you nervous about the sorting?"  
  
Eve could only nod, with her face now as pale as ghost.  
  
"Calm down. It won't do any good. You just need to worry that when that hat looking through you in your head, it won't ruin you hairstyle."  
  
She gave a chuckle. "Thanks. Severus."  
  
"You are welcome. I just hope that you will not be sorted into Gryffindor." and gave her a small smile.  
  
"Why? Because of Minerva and Remus?"  
  
"You bet it." They gave each other another smile.  
  
**************************  
  
At the Gryffindor table  
  
**************************  
  
"Ron, did you see that?" Harry asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I saw Eve and Snape talking to each other, I mean not arguing, they are actually chatting."  
  
"Huh?! You sure?" Ron turned his eyes from the sorting ceremony to the teacher's table. "Oh my God."  
  
"What are you two 'surprised' about again?" Hermione turned to them.  
  
"Snape and Eve are chatting." said Harry. "Snape gave her a smile." continued Ron.  
  
"So?"  
  
"You are not surprised?" questioned Harry.  
  
"You two are hopeless."  
  
"What?!"  
  
McGonagall had now finished sorting out all the new students, and now was Eve's turn.  
  
Dumbledore then stood up and announced, "This year we have a new Muggle Studies teacher, Miss Eve Ho, who is also going to continue her studies here." There were weak applause through out the hall, but Harry, Hermione and Ron gave the loudest ones. "Therefore, I would like to sort her into one of the houses by the sorting hat." Dumbledore gestured to her to go down the stool.  
  
"Good Luck." whispered Severus.  
  
"Thanks. Hope I will be a Slytherin." She joked back. It was so funny, she didn't feel that nervous anymore.  
  
She walked down, and sat on the stool. McGonagall placed the hat on her head.  
  
After the hat had placed on her head, she heard a voice talking to her.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Miss."  
  
"Who..."  
  
"I am the Sorting Hat. Pardon for shocking you. Now let's see which house I should put you in. It's the first time I am sorting for a grown-up."  
  
"Finally someone saw me as a grown-up."  
  
"Of course you are a grown-up. Now, you did shock me though, you had gone through so many things at your age."  
  
"You are exaggerating."  
  
"It is rare to see someone as practical as you are at this age. Back to business. Wow, you got a really good mind, but it seemed that you didn't have a really happy school life. You weren't interested in the subjects, and had no choice about them. Great potentials. Courage, absolutely. How could you have no courage and strong will, standing through all those years on your own, not asking help from your best friends? Loyal. Very loyal to your friends. Ah, but seemed that two of them hurt you very much. I don't want to make you sad for saying the names, especially with one of them, who still haunted you, as he betrayed you and hurt you deeply. It seems that you had lost the desire to prove yourself after that. Is that the reason why you hated to show your talents again?"  
  
Reluctantly, she replied, "Yes."  
  
"Well, you know, no need to regret for loyal to him once. You deserve better."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Okay, now. This is making me very difficult. Very difficult indeed. Obviously, you can fit in either one of the three houses --- Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. But I would think it is time you should jump out from your grief, and be yourself again."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Don't worry of getting hurt again. The coming one will never hurt you. It would kill him if he ever made you sad."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Don't fool me. You know who I mean. So you should better be in... SLYTHERIN!!!"  
  
She couldn't believe what the hat had done. It originally said she didn't fit in Slytherin, why? Before McGonagall took the hat off for her, she had heard the hat reminded her further, "You are who you are, what Pablo did to you will not change your identity. Severus likes you just the way you are. Be strong and brave." She didn't remember what happened next after the hat was taken off, because she had collapsed from the stool.  
  
TBC  
  
---------------------  
  
Aimie, sorry, I think I have disappointed you, as I thought being a slytherin should have a thirst to prove or show up themselves, so... Anyway, give me some comments what you think, thanks.  
  
It is a little bit dramatic with the end, isn't it? I want to make a 'grand open' for this mysterious charater Pablo, with her collapse, so, sorry if you don't like it ended like that. Actually, I doubted myself if fainting off would be a good idea. Anyway, here it is. The only thing I am really worried about is that I seemed giving Eve a quite vulnerable image, as I designed her to be quite a strong character. What do you think? 


	12. A new start

Disclaimer: I owned none of the characters (JKR owned them), except for a few of them which is created by me.  
  
Tell you what? I am really proud of myself that I could finish this chapter. Again, Severus was a bit 'too' not like himself again... (I still have no idea why I have ended him up like that) And I couldn't believe that I could write something so 'touching' and 'sweet' to the extent that one of my friends said she was about to vomit, and one said "it was like adding sugar to a sugarpuff'", and she could stand it no more... A bit exaggerating... but I have to agree with them... Oh God... should I continue with the story...  
  
Please read and review.  
  
Never had a dream come true  
  
Chapter 12 A new start  
  
************************  
  
At the Gryffidor table  
  
************************  
  
"Harry, is Eve alright?"  
  
"I don't know. It's taking so long... and she doesn't look good at all, she is paler every second."  
  
"I think Dumbledore is getting worried too. See, Remus was talking to him."  
  
*************************  
  
At the teachers' table  
  
*************************  
  
"Headmaster, is Eve alright? Minerva was getting worrried, she said she was paler every second."  
  
"Maybe the hat is saying to her about something she was afraid of." Dumbledore shot a look at Severus, "The most worried one is over there though."  
  
Remus looked at the direction Dumbledore was pointing at, it was Severus. He gave a knowing smile. "Got it."  
  
Severus was getting worried after he saw her put on the hat, although he couldn't see her face, but he could see she started shivering again, and she held her hands together so hard that she was hurting herself again. What did the hat say to her, to make her so tense again? He just hoped she will be alright.  
  
It was like a life time. Then the hat finally shouted out, "SLYTHERIN!!!" Everyone was relieved, but Severus. He was happy she was sorted into Slytherin, but he knew something was not right with her. He had already stood up and started walking towards her. When Minerva was pulling the hat off her, he was sure he was right. She fell off the stool and rolled down the steps of the stage.  
  
Everyone panicked, not knowing the reason of her collapse. Severus rushed to her side before McGonagall, and hold her in his arms.  
  
"Eve, can you hear me?" He patted her face. "Eve?" She didn't reply. She had actually passed out.  
  
"Headmaster, I am taking her down to infirmary now. She had blacked out." With that, he carried her in his arms, left the hall and headed for the infirmary.  
  
"Minerva, Remus, go with him. I'll be there soon." Dumbledore said to them. Minerva and Remus left the hall, and Dumbledore started his annual announcement for new school year.  
  
Harry caught hold of Remus on his way out, and asked, "Is she going to be alright?"  
  
"I don't know Harry, but surely, there is something really interesting happening between the two of them." And he then left with Minerva.  
  
"Harry, what did Moony said? How's Eve?"  
  
"He said something intersting is happening between those two..."  
  
"Oh my God... Does he mean... Eve and Snape?" Hermione asked.  
  
Ron finally got what they were implying. "Snape? In love? No way! I'll eat the table if it were."  
  
"Well, I think you have to practise how to eat this table then. There is DEFINITELY something there." Harry stated.  
  
"Have you ever seen Snape with a worried face like that? Look over to the Slytherin table, all the Slytherins are shocked by Snape's behaviour. Especially for Malfoy, he was taking this like when you knew him and Ginny were together." Hermione said, pointing at the Slytherin table."I will pray for you that you won't die of indigestion for eating the table."  
  
Ginny was giggling at this, and Ron made a threat, "Ginny, don't you dare tell Malfoy about it!"  
  
**************  
  
Severus was literally running through the corridors to the infirmary, carrying her in his arms. What the hell had the hat said to her, which made her collapse like that? Soon, they arrived in the infirmary, and gave Poppy quite a shock. He wanted to stay and make sure she was alright, but Poppy insisted him waiting outside. While he was outside, Remus and McGonagal arrived.  
  
"How is she?" asked McGonagall.  
  
"I don't know, Poppy didn't let me stay inside to wait. What the hell had that HAT said to her!!!"  
  
McGonagall and Remus were shocked by his words and tone, but they had started to notice his worry for Eve was more than that from a friend, and they were happy to see that, as Dumbledore had hinted to Remus.  
  
"Severus, calm down."  
  
"No... I need to go get that hat and know what it had done to her." Severus was about to leave for the hall again, Remus pulled him back, "You can't get anything from the hat. It won't tell you anything."  
  
"I MUST KNOW WHAT'S WRONG WITH HER, EVEN IF I HAVE TO RIP THAT HAT APART!!!"  
  
"Severus, calm down. She needs you to be here with her."  
  
"Severus, I don't want to see you in Azkaban for killing the sorting hat." There came the weak voice of Eve. Severus was calmed down finally, and looked into the opened door of infirmary.  
  
Poppy stood by the door, "You can go in now. She is alright, just not enough sleep, haven't eaten all day and too much shock. I'll be back later with some food for you both."  
  
Severus went into the infirmary, and Poppy closed the door for him.  
  
"I have never seen him like that before." Poppy, who looked calm, was actually quite surprised by his reaction.  
  
McGonagall and Remus just smiled, keeping the secret to themselves, and Dumbledore arrived just in time.  
  
"How is she?"  
  
"Fine. Just not enough sleep, haven't eaten all day, and too much shock. She will be alright with a good night sleep, and some food."  
  
"How's Severus?"  
  
"You should have seen it yourself. He was totally mad. Just like the way Eve reacted, when he saved her from the fall from her broom. He was so mad with the hat that he wanted to rip it apart!" Remus laughed.  
  
"I heard that from inside the infirmary too, while the young lady started to recover. And he was immediately calmed down by the lady's one sentence."  
  
Dumbledore chuckled. "I hope he'd be in love."  
  
******************  
  
Severus was inside the infirmary, and walking towards the bed behind the screen. She still looked pale, but she was awake now. He took the seat next to he bed, and he took her hand in his.  
  
"Sorry, I freaked you off."  
  
"No, as long as you are alright."  
  
Eve was once again looking into his eyes. She had been thinking about what the hat had said.[It would kill him if he ever made you sad.] [Severus likes you just the way you are.] She knew she was drawn to him. She would risk it the first time in her life to ask him, "Severus."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Em... Would you ever hurt me?"  
  
Severus was shocked with her question. "No. I will never hurt you. It will kill me if I ever make you sad. What's wrong?"  
  
"Do you like me?"  
  
"Of course. I think... I am falling in love with you." His face was now totally red. "How about you?"  
  
"I can't say whether I love you," and Severus was a bit disappointed by this, "but I know I am drawn towards you, no matter how I resisit it. Yes, I think I love you."  
  
Severus was overjoyed by this, and planted a soft kiss on her lips. "Tell me, what had the hat said to you? How come you collapsed after the sorting?"  
  
"It's a long story... about my past. I will tell you about it, as you have already told me about yours. It's just that I don't think I have enough energy to tell you about it now." Then she yawned.  
  
"You need to rest. We will have a busy day tomorrow. Sleep tight, Eve." He gave her another kiss on her forehead.  
  
"Good night. Severus."  
  
TBC  
  
------------------------  
  
Does anyone know where did the quotation Dumbldore said "I hope he'd be in love." come from? 


	13. On the way Part 1

Disclaimer: I owned none of the characters (JKR owned them), except for a few of them which is created by me.  
  
Please read and review.  
  
Never had a dream come true  
  
Chapter 13 On the way Part 1  
  
There was quite a stir after the incident of the feast, about the relationship between Severus and Eve. But as they didn't show any kind of affection for each other publicly after this, students were curious about their relationship, but dare not ask about it. But not with the teachers. Hooch had been asking Eve and Severus about it over and over, but both had said nothing about it, as they both felt it was personal. Especially, it was a bit awkward for Severus to sow any kind of affection publicly for Eve, and vice versa, as one of them was not used to things like this, whose image was rather dark and cold, while the other one was too shy to do anything publicly like a slight kiss on the cheek.Nevertheless, Dumbledore, McGonagall and Remus knew about it, and were happy for them.  
  
She had also become friends with Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Draco, despite her relationship with Severus, whom Harry, Hermione and Ron disliked very much. It still amused her whenever they visited her in her private chambers, and Ron would quarrel with Draco, like "Malfoy, get away from my sister", which she noticed he didn't mean it at all, just enjoying to have someone to argue with, aside from Hermione, who turned out to be his fiancee.  
  
Eve was proved to be quite good at her job. She was not only teaching the students about the muggle world, she was also changing the views of quite a number of students with their beliefs of 'pure- blood' and 'mud-blood', comparing with racism of muggles, Hitler etc, during a lesson of muggle studies. She also introduced Muggle literature, and most popular of all, Muggle popular music.  
  
As for her studies, she was on progress too. As all the professors were back, she was now having lessons with professors of each subject. All the professors were pleased with her progress, and believed that she could finish all her studies before Christmas holidays started. By then, she would be a qualified witch.  
  
She also received letters from her friends once a week, keeping her inform of things happening. It was early November that a letter from Miranda which worried her much. The letter arrived on Saturday morning by owl post, during breakfast in the Great Hall.  
  
Calbee came in through the door and flew towards her with a small parcel. It landed in front of her, and Calbee landed on her right shoulder.  
  
"It's your owl?" asked Hooch, who sat on her right that morning. "Can I feed it? It's so cute."  
  
"Sure. Thanks." She let Hooch get hold of Calbee. Then she started to open her parcel.  
  
"Who's it from?" Severus whispered to Eve, who was sitting next him, eyeing curiously at the box which came with the letter.  
  
"Miranda. I asked her to get something for me." Under the parcel wrapping, was a box with a strange logo on it, and a letter. Eve opened the letter, and Severus noticed that she was getting worried once she started reading the letter.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"My aunt was DISTURBING my friends." Eve sighed.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Something to do with my past. Do you have time today?"  
  
"Yes, I am free today. Why?"  
  
"You know where my chamber is. Come to my chamber in 15 minutes. I'll tell you all about it." She got up from her chair, with the box and letter with her, and left the hall.  
  
TBC  
  
----------------  
  
This chapter is a bit short, as I wanted to separate the scene. 


	14. On the way Part 2

Disclaimer: I owned none of the characters (JKR owned them), except for a few of them which is created by me.  
  
Please read and review.  
  
Never had a dream come true  
  
Chapter 14 On the way Part 2  
  
15 minutes later  
  
Severus was outside Eve's chamber, and knocked at the door. Eve came and opened the door for him, and asked him to come in. This was not the first time he came to her chamber. Sometimes they would stay in her chamber for Sunday, talked about their work, students, hobbies etc. It was the only time and place that Eve would feel comfortable to take about everything, except her past. He did know bits and pieces of it, but he still didn't get the whole picture yet.  
  
He knew she was the only child in the family, and she had a lot of nosy relatives, as she always got angry while mentioning them. She studied in England for university with her best friends, and someone called Pablo and Tom hurted deeply. That's all he knew. He was also amazed someimes by her talents. Could anyone believe that she had been so into Astrology even before she came to Hogwarts, that Trelawney said there is nothing she could teach her? She was also a great photographer, as she showed him photos she took in the past, although the photos didn't move like the wizard ones, he was still captivated by them.  
  
Although this was not the first time he was here in her chambers, it always felt like homely for him, really cozy. She gestured him to sit by her in front of the fire place. It was just early November, but she was still not used to the early cold weather.  
  
"I have to tell you that I have thought about telling you about my past a long time ago. You had told me about yours, but at that time, I was still unsure. I was reluctantly to tell you about it, as it was not as "dramatic" as yours, and I was not sure of your reaction to it, and... I really don't think there is anything urgent about my past that you need to know. Hot Chocolate? " She handed him a mug of chocolate, and Severus took it and had a sip. "Ready to hear the long story?"  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"As headmaster had mentioned to you before, I had refused the admission of Hogwarts twelve years ago. The main reason why I refused the admision mainly because of my family. I was born into a rather big family, with a lot of relatives. They always competed with each other, from work to place they live, from spouse to daughters and sons. My parents only got me, so there is no way I could go for a magic education. Although studying magic was a dream-come-true, but I couldn't accept the admission. So, I remained in the muggle world. Everything went fine, as I was not bad in school, not as brilliant as my relatives, but I tried everything --- sports, art, dancing... and I achieved quite a lot from these things. My parents were very pleased. Believe it or not, both my golden and darkest time were during my three years in university. "  
  
She drank from her mug, and Severus moved her in to his arms. "Don't rush. We have all day. We can go out for a walk and continue later." She snuggled into a comfortable position.  
  
"It's okay... I am just trying to figure out how to tell you." She took a deep breath. "I was admitted to an university in UK staying a degree in communication and media studies. My parents were so happy about it, and I could still remember their faces when they got the news. My dad had always wanted me to go to UK for university. Unfortunately, my cousins were also admitted to the same university, but not the same course, so I was still somehow under their pressure of, you know, competing.  
  
I had a really happy two university years, I was finally away from the pressure I was under for so many years, and I was doing excellently in both academic and extra-curricular work. I also had Tom, Bertha, Fayanna and Miranda as my best mates in university. Bertha, Fayanna and Miranda are my best friends that I told you before who know about me teaching here. The 'disaster' came in my last year in university. I met this guy, called Pablo, who was also in the same as me and my best mates. We fell in love, or I thought, coz he was the first guy I ever had felt differently... I changed all my habits for him... he loved cappuccino, so I made myself drink it everyday too, although I hate it... he liked me in short hair, I cut my hair short for him... And... and... i...n the e..n..d......" She broke out in tears.  
  
Severus had held her to him tightly, letting her rest her head on his shoulder, trying to calm her down.  
  
"I...t was actually all lies... You see, I was doing extremely well with my academic work, and the professors were expecting me to get a first class honour in my degree. The dissertation was the last assessment for which class honour I got. He, Pablo, stole my dissertation in the last minute, and claimed it as his!!!"  
  
What?!  
  
"I told my professor about it, and it turned out that he had handed in my dissertation as his. Therefore I had to do a new one all over again, which landed me on a second class degree. Bertha knew about it, and she believed that Pablo did it on purpose. She didn't like him right from the first when we became boyfriend girlfriend. Then she and me discovered by chance that it was actually a plot planned by my cousins, Stella and Jenny, and Pablo, to steal my dissertation, and to embarrass me in front of everyone for falling in love with Jenny's boyfriend, who was Pablo...  
  
I could still remember how he and my cousin had came to me saying in front of all my schoolmates, that I was the third person in the relationship, and I was stupid enough to believe Pablo fell for me, for a girl like me... a girl who only had a brain but no looks....  
  
Bertha, Fayanna and Miranda believed all the time that I was the victim, but not Tom, whom I treated as best friend like I treated Bertha and the others... He accused me of lying... refusing to accept that Pablo got a better mark than mine... and because of that stolen dissertation, Pablo was employed by the biggest advertising company in Hong Kong. It was my dream to work in the advertising area, but the dream was now broken, I could never achieve it now, with Pablo also in the area, he would do his best to make everyone despise me..."  
  
Severus didn't know what to say. He was not expecting it would be something like that... betrayed by love, then friends... and then her dream was shattered...  
  
"I am still not sure if my parents knew about the incident, but I am sure my aunt knew all of this all the way... I graduated, went back to Hong Kong, with no choice at all, and became a teacher. I had a peaceful two years, with my parents beside me, as my aunt wasn't brave enough to mind my business with my parents behind me.  
  
Then my parents passed away six months ago. She started to 'mind' my business... trying to fix me up with guys whom, I would say, didn't even meet the meaning of 'decent'. I got so fed up with her messing with my life that, I accepted the offer headmaster gave me straight away.  
  
As you know, I was not supposed to let muggles about Hogwarts, I only told my aunt that I was going back to UK, where I had accepted the offer of a job there. So the only ones who know where I am and how to contact me are my three best friends --- Fayanna, Miranda and Bertha, and Ben. He is Fayanna's fiance.  
  
Now, my aunt must have contacted them to demand my location so much that even Miranda, who is the most patient one among us, would say in the letter that 'I couldn't imagine how you could live with having a relative like that'. Funny to hear that from Miranda, as I have only seen her lost her temper only once. She also warned me not to go back to Hong Kong for Christmas, instead, they will come to meet me in UK. Well, that's the end of my story. Any questions?" Eve was totally relieved now, after telling him all about it. She had not felt so relieved for that long time. She felt so warm and calm in his arms.  
  
"I don't know how you went through all these things, but you have me now. You are not alone with only your best friends on your side." Severus wished to have met her earlier, but he couldn't help her much even if he did, with him being a spy, would only endanger her. He was just glad she was with him now.  
  
"Severus?"  
  
"Yes?" He wrapped around her tighter, stroking her hair.  
  
"I got one more thing to tell you."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"Emm... you know my friends are coming to meet me in UK?"  
  
"Ya."  
  
"They wanted to meet you too, because... I always mentioned you in my letters to them, but I haven't told them you are my... well... boyfriend." She buried her now burning face in his shoulder.  
  
"You didn't? Why?" He looked at Eve, whose head was on his on his shoulder, sounding a bit hurt.  
  
She looked back up at him for a while, still playing with her fingers... "Because... I know I love you, but I am not sure if you are ready to be seen as my... boyfriend, I mean I know how you hated the students and Hooch gossiping about us...." With that, she buried her face in her own hands.  
  
"God, Eve, of course I am your boyfriend, although I am not young enough to be considered a 'boy'." Eve punched him on his chest. "I hate them gossiping about because I am not sure if you are comfortable to let everyone in school knows about it, and all those 'attentions'. As you told me what the hat said to you that day, I am just afraid whether you have totally recovered from the past yet, you know you did freak me off quite a bit with your collapse just because the hat mentioned his name. You know, as you told me before, you were quite active in university at that time, and was quite comfortable with the attention... before the incident."  
  
"Of course I have recovered totally!!! Or else I won't be sitting on your lap now, with your arms around me, asking if we are boyfriends girlfriends!" She punched him on his shoulder again, " I told you before that I fainted because the hat had told me my feelings for you while I still hadn't figure out yet. I doubt you would faint too if the hat tells you something about you that you don't realize yourself either. I am not that vulnerable like a chinadoll!" She looked away at the fire.  
  
Severus knew she was still angry with Hagrid calling her chinadoll when she went round wih Hermione to visit him the first time. Hagrid came to him the day after saying that he was sorry about calling her that and asked him if he knew of any way to stop her angry with him, as she was still angry after he apologised.  
  
"Eve, love, Hagrid didn't mean you are vulenrable. You know how large in size he is, you do look like a chinadoll for him, as I would quote his words --- small and delicate. You know, it's rare for him to see someone similar to the chinadolls he saw in books. "  
  
"I know, but do I really look that 'small and delicate'?!"  
  
"I don't think now, at least for Hargrid. You did scare Hagrid the hell out of him with your fiery temper, or else he won't come to me for help." Severus could still remember Hagrid's face that day, so worried and scared that it seemed like he was facing Voldermot or something disasterous. It did give him quite a laugh afterwards. "Want to go out for a walk? The snow has finally come." He pointed at the window.  
  
"It's snowing? Of course! I haven't seen snow for so many years." She ran into her bedroom to look for her winter cloak, and her camera, pulled Severus out to the grounds. Severus was just glad that she was happy again.  
  
TBC  
  
---------------------  
  
Not sure if Eve's past was sad enough, but that was what I can think of which could bring out her as a character of experience, of course, as ordinary person. I mean, for ordinary person, it would be quite a crisis if you were betrayed, lost your love, friendship, success and dream at the same time, I am not sure if it would be easy to go through though, at least not for me. I GRIEVED FOR LOVING THE WRONG PERSON FOR SIX MONTHS, AND I STILL HAVEN'T QUITE RECOVERED YET. 


	15. It's Christmas

Disclaimer: I owned none of the characters (JKR owned them), except for a few of them which is created by me.  
  
It's a bit late, but I hope everyone Happy New Year!  
  
Please read and review.  
  
Never had a dream come true  
  
Chapter 15 It's Christmas  
  
As it was drawing nearer to December, everyone was excited about the Yule Ball, especially this year, Eve was arranging a muggle disco for the Ball, which was requested by Dumbledore as all the students wanted to have a go for it after listening to the popular music she had introduced.  
  
Life was as busy as it could be, with the teachings, the ball disco and the secret Christmas present she prepared for Severus, she could still handle it pretty well, like the hat said, she was back to normal, although black circles started to appear around her eys. She felt great and happy. Severus was also really busy with marking students' work because, Eve's best friends had invited them to stay for the whole Christmas holiday with them, so he had to finish all his markings before then. It's not really good to bring work with you for holiday.  
  
******************************  
  
The night of the Yule Ball  
  
******************************  
  
Eve had finally finished correcting the student's homework, enchanted the MD player and the disco lights to work without electricity, but she still hadn't made up her mind what to wear for the Ball. Minerva and Hooch were already dressed, who were in her room, helping her now.  
  
"We only had thirty minutes to finish you up, or we'll be late. We need to do some work with covering up the black circles too. Make up your mind now." Hooch said with an excited tone.  
  
"I am still not sure if I should wear the red ball gown or the black cheongsam*."  
  
*cheongsan, a kind of chinese traditional costume, a picture of it is available on this website http://www.efuchina.com/products/qcc/qcc25_b.jpg  
  
"We have seen you in both, dear. You look great in both. The red gown goes well with your skin colour, but you look extraordinarily elegant in the black cheongsam." Minerva smiled at her.  
  
"She wanted to look her best for Severus... haha... is it?" Hooch teased her.  
  
"HOOCH!!!" Eve shouted at Hooch, whose face was now bright red. Why did she let her come here to help her out?  
  
"No need to be shy. Everyone knows that you two are in love." Minerva patted her on the shoulder. She was really glad that she got Severus, obviously, she seemed more confident and happy now. "But you do need to make up your mind now, we don't have much time left."  
  
Eve looked at the ball gown and the cheongsam. She had worn the ball gown once for her graduation dinner, but she had never worn the cheongsam before. The cheongsam was made of black silk and satin, with black pearls and beads as decoration. It belonged to her grandma in the past, and eventually passed onto her, and she loved it, and decided to left it for more special occasion. She thought it was the time for it now.  
  
"Okay, I'll go with the black cheongsan."  
  
"Excellent, go change into the cheongsan then. Minerva, you take care of her hair. I'll put on the make-up for her."  
  
***************************  
  
Outside the Great Hall  
  
***************************  
  
Severus was waiting outside the hall, and students had started going into the hall.The students were all kind of shock for his appearance. He tied his hair back, and wore a tuxedo. It's the first time everyone saw him in muggle clothes. He offered to go get her, but she insisted him to wait for her outside the hall. He was getting nervous.  
  
"Waiting for Eve, Snape? Wow, you are in a tuxedo!" Remus patted him on his shoulder from behind.  
  
Severus turned round and snarled at him, "Lupin, haven't you learnt your lesson for patting one's shoulder from behind?"  
  
"Sorry, you seem not in a pretty good mood. Nervous?"  
  
Severus didn't answer him.  
  
"Snape, I need to tell you something."  
  
Severus looked at him, waiting for him to say what he wanted to say.  
  
"We knew about Eve's past."  
  
This time, Severus looked at him, wide-eyed. "You mean...?"  
  
"Yes, headmaster told me and Minerva." Remus was now looking at Severus really seriously. "Snape, I treated her like a little sister I have wanted for so long, but if you ever hurt her, I will bite you and turn you into a werewolf too. Understand?" Remus was really serious this time.  
  
"You have my word. I will never hurt her." He didn't mock him this time, and gave him the answer, reassuring him he was serious with Eve.  
  
"Okay, by the way, she is coming this way now." With that, he left and entered the hall.  
  
Severus looked at Eve, who was coming towards him. She looked fabulous. She was wearing a black cheongsam, decorated with black pearls and beads. She had pulled her hair into a bun near her neck, decorated with a black pearl hair comb.  
  
"Sorry for waiting." Then Eve noticed that he was in a tuxedo. "I didn't expect you to wear a tuxedo. Really charming."  
  
"I know you are going to wear Muggle formal dressing. As I am your partner tonight, I better wear the same style in tuxedo to go with you. You look fabulous." They just stood there looking at each other.  
  
Then Hooch and McGonagall, who had been watching them at the door. Hooch broke the silence, "Hey, love birds, it's almost time, you can look at each other the whole night inside."  
  
"HOOCH!!!" Eve screamed at Hooch, who regretted for letting her help with her appearance. Hooch swiftly rushed into the hall, and McGonagall said, "Eve, Severus, really, you need to come in now, the ball is about to start." She gave them a thoughtful smile, and went in to the hall.  
  
"Shall we?" He held out his arm to her, and she laced her arm through his. They walked into the hall, and caught quite an attention.  
  
"Want to walk over to the Gryffindore table before going to the Teachers' table?" asked Eve.  
  
"Why? We are Slytherin."  
  
"Draco told me about a bet Ron made."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Harry and Hermione suspected that there is something between us after they saw you carried me to infirmary after the sorting, but Ron bet that if there is something between us other than collegues, he... would eat the Gryffindo table." Eve said, trying hard to hold back her laughter.  
  
"Well, let's go. I am really interested how Mr. Weasley is going to do this."  
  
*************************  
  
"Oh for Merlin's sake!"  
  
"Ron? What? Hermione, What's wrong with him?" asked Ginny.  
  
"He was shocked by that." Hermione pointed at the direction of Eve and Severus, who were walking towards them.  
  
"She looks lovely. I love her cheongsam. Oh my god, Professor Snape is in a tuxedo!" admired Ginny.  
  
"You look great in your satin dress too. Is it the one Malfoy told me about? For your birthday?" asked Harry.  
  
"What?! Ginny, you received a present from Malfoy?! Give it back to him!" shouted Ron.  
  
"You!!! Keep your nose out of this. You should worry about yourself first." Ginny smirked.  
  
"Why? I am your elder brother!"  
  
"Because it is time for you to fulfil your bet." Draco smirked, who just came over from his table, telling Ginny get ready for the first dance.  
  
"Malfoy, how..."  
  
"Ginny told me."  
  
"Ginny!!! How could you?!"  
  
"I told you many times to be careful with your bet, Ron." laughed Harry.  
  
"So, when are you going to eat the table, Mr. Weasley?" asked Severus.  
  
*************************  
  
"Remus, stop smiling like that. It's freaky." asked Eve.  
  
"He is always like that. Just neglect him." Severus looked at Remus like he was a psycho.  
  
"Snape, don't tell me that you didn't laugh at Ron's reaction when you asked him to eat the table! Haha!" Remus started laughing again. "Just fainted like that!"  
  
"Oh, sod it, Remus. You have been laughing about it for over half an hour already. That's not really nice."  
  
"Sorry, but it is funny."  
  
Then, Dumbledore patted Remus on the shoulder, said,"Remus, I heard about what happened, but it is enough for now." He turned to Eve, "You look fabulous tonight, dear. By the way, can we start the disco now?"  
  
"Yes." She went over to the stage to check the appliances. "Everything's ready, headmaster."  
  
"Can I have everybody's attention please!" Dumbledore shouted, "I announced the disco starts NOW!"  
  
With that, Eve turned on the MD player and the disco lights, and the hall was turned into a disco.  
  
***************************  
  
Everyone all enjoyed the disco. Hermione and Harry danced crazily to the song "Don't stop moving", as for Ginny and Draco, no one believed that they loved the slow song "What can I do to make you love me". Even Dumbledore was dancing with Minerva along to the song "one more time", which was techno music, a rather rare taste for old people. Hagrid was dancing with Hooch, who tried hard not to step on to Hooch's feet. It seemed like Ron still hadn't recovered yet. He might have a really hard time from Hermione later if he didn't wake up until tomorrow. Eve was sitting with Severus in a corner watching, enjoying the company of each other.  
  
"The music is good. You arranged all those songs together?" Severus asked with a amazement.  
  
"Yes, I used to arrange the christmas disco in university. Of course this time, I have added some popular songs of the magic world too. I was really popular as Disc Jockey for arranging discos at that time."  
  
The song just ended. "Well then, could I ask the popuar disc jockey to dance the next song with me?"  
  
"Of course. But not this song, the song after. It's my favourite song that is going to play, I want to listen to it."  
  
"As you like it, my lady."  
  
The music started again, and they sat there listening to the song...  
  
Share my life, take me for what I am  
  
Cause I'll never change all my colours for you  
  
Take my love, I'll never ask for too much  
  
Just all that you are and everything that you do  
  
I don't really need to look very much further  
  
I don't want to have to go where you don't follow  
  
I won't hold it back again this passion inside  
  
Can't run from myself, there is no where to hide  
  
You see through right to the heart of me  
  
You break down my walls with the strength of your love  
  
I never knew love like I've known it with you  
  
Whether memory survive, one I can hold on to  
  
Don't make me close one more door  
  
I don't want to hurt anymore  
  
Stay in my arms if you dare  
  
Must I imagine you there  
  
Don't walk away from me  
  
I have nothing nothing nothing  
  
If I don't have you  
  
You  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
----------------------- 


	16. Meet the friends

Disclaimer: I owned none of the characters (JKR owned them), except for a few of them which is created by me.  
  
Mask of Dawn, thank you so much. Actually, I am planning to make a bit of match-making between other HP characters and Eve's best friend... I could hear Bertha screaming to be, telling me keep out of this... but it's fun writing, so whatever, I AM going to write about them. Please let me know which one you want to read first --- Bertha or Miranda. Thanks!!!  
  
Please read and review.  
  
Never had a dream come true  
  
Chapter 16 Meet the Friends  
  
It was the morning after the ball. Everyone was tired, as it ended quite late last night, but everyone was excited, because it was time for them to go home for holiday.  
  
As Eve's friends offered to pick them up at the King's Cross Station, Eve and Severus decided to go on Hogwarts Train to King's Cross Station. They got a compartment near the back of the train, away from the students.  
  
"Eve, how are your friends like?" asked Severus, afte Eve had finished her breakfast. She woke up late and missed breakfast in the the Great Hall.  
  
"Well, where should I start?" She sipped from the mug of hot chocolate Severus bought for her on the train, "Fayanna, I met her during secondary school. She is always the pratical and careful one among us. I doubted she planned the whole thing of meeting us here in London all by herself. She always had a way of making me go out with her on holidays, which you know I tended to sleep through holidays. By the way, she and her fiance, Ben, grew up together. She didn't tell us they were together, until Ben proposed to her, so you could imagine how shock we were. Afterwards she said she didn't want to make it official before he proposed to her, she didn't tell us."  
  
She drank from her mug again.  
  
"Bertha... sigh, sometimes I really doubt how we become best friends sometimes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I give you a clue, how would you deal with a female version of Remus?"  
  
Severus didn't know what to answer.  
  
"I know, well, the first time I saw Remus, his image is purely gentleman," Severus sneered at this, which Eve punched on his arm, "but in reality he is a troublemaker. Bertha is exactly the same. She looks like a fair lady, I mean from her looks, she is not the kind of person you would expect to shout and scream, but mind you, she screams, shouts and swears, and she has quite a colourful vocabulary on swearing in Cantonese, which we have no idea where she gets it from. She still blamed herself for what happened to me, for not figuring out what Pablo was up to, and she attempted to do a lot of stupid things on Pablo for revenge at that time. For two months, we had to keep an eye on her closely to make sure she didn't do anything stupid. Anyway, she is a really sweet girl, and an extremely loyal friend. I tell you what, she could be a live idol for Hufflepuff."  
  
Severus laughed a bit for her last comment. "So, how about the last one? I think it's Miranda."  
  
"Yes, well... Frankly, I am not quite sure how to describe her." Severus was shocked by what she said. "I am not kidding. Well, she is the most quiet one among us. She doesn't talk most, but everytime she does, would shock everyone of us, as it would be right to the point. She gives you advice on what to do if you ask for them, but she will not make you do according to her advice, unlike Fayanna. She is really really patient. She could sit and listening to her sister grumble to her on the phone for two hours, and still didn't lose her temper. I only see her lost her temper wih Betha, whenever Bertha wanted to swear. In some way, she is quite traditional too, well, me too, I would say. You know drinking is kind of common between people of our age, but she never drinks. None of us drink actually, I mean we have always seen drinking as a waste of money, just like smoking. I hate the smell of alcohol, Bertha and Fayanna are allergic to it, and guess why she doesn't drink? She said 'Good girls don't drink.' We just sat there and thought she was kidding."  
  
Severus chuckled.  
  
"Anyway, don't need to worry. I know you don't have much people you considered as friends, but you are definitely going to like them."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
**********************  
  
They arrived on time, and Eve was looking for her friends on the platform. As there were so many people, it was quite difficult to look for people, and it seemed that Severus had better eyes than Eve. "Eve, there are three girls coming from the left towards us. Are they your friends?"  
  
She looked at the direction Severus pointed at, and those three girls and a guy had already rushed towards Eve, and screamed and hugged her, and talking in a language he didn't understand. After they had calmed down, the girls finally noticed Severus.  
  
"Eve, Who is he?" asked Fayanna.  
  
Eve went over, holding his hand. "This is Severus, my... boyfriend."  
  
"Thank goodness, you finally said that." Severus mumbled. Eve gave him an elbow.  
  
"How do you do? I am Fayanna. This is my fiance Ben."  
  
"I am Bertha."  
  
"I am Miranda."  
  
"So, we know each other now. Shall we go?"  
  
*********************  
  
"Where are we going, Eve?" Severus asked, sitting next to Eve in Bertha's car.  
  
" We are going to the house we are stay for the next ten days, which was owned by the four of us." Answerd Eve.  
  
"It is also the house we lived in when we were studying here." Added Miranda.  
  
"Here we are!"  
  
Severus and Ben helped with the luggages while the girls got out of the car. It was a really big house, with a big garden. "I can't believe that it is still the same when we graduated." Eve said.  
  
"There are more surprises inside." said Fayanna, and the girls ran into the house with Severus and Ben coming behind.  
  
"Severus. There is something I need to ask you. Well, actually, me and the girls wanted to ask you."  
  
"And?"  
  
"How much did you know about her past?"  
  
"Everything."  
  
"Including Pablo and Tom?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And you are serious with her?"  
  
"I will marry her now if she is willing to."  
  
"Thank God she finally gets the right guy." Ben mumbled.  
  
"Are you all worried because she didn't tell you all I am her boyfriend before?"  
  
"Yes, and also something is coming up and we need to make sure she gets a guy to plot a revenge for her behind her back."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Bertha's plan the most of it actually, but we need to keep Eve from knowing about the revenge part. We'll tell you later tonight, but we need to make sure she had gone to bed."  
  
"She might sleep the whole day through. She had a really busy month, but I'll make sure she won't wake up until the next morning."  
  
"By the way, give you some expectation. When I and Fayanna got together, the girls had a mini court trial on me and Fayanna. But I think you will go through easily, if you really mean you will marry her."  
  
****************  
  
It was nine o'clock at night, and Fayanna, Bertha, Miranda and Ben were in the living room watching television.  
  
"Is she asleep?" asked Ben, who saw Severus coming down from upstairs, where the bedrooms were.  
  
"Sound asleep. I gave her a sleeping potion, just in case. She really needs to rest after holding the disco." The he sat down on the sofa near the window.  
  
Bertha switched off the television, and asked in amazed, "She arranged a disco? Playing the music?" The others looked at him like he was naked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Mr. Severus, you will be my idol from this day on." Bertha said.  
  
"Don't be surprised by our reaction. We tried so hard to get her back to 'normal' for two long years, but you succeeded in four months." Miranda answered.  
  
"I mean not just the disco thing, but she also starts taking photos again, and kni..." Bertha was disturbed by Miranda, whom gave her a signal --- say no more.  
  
Severus looked amusingly at them, decided not to think about what Bertha was about to say, said with a small smile, "Because she has finally found her confidence back, and believe that there is someone who really loves her."  
  
"You are serious." Miranda looked at him.  
  
"I will marry her now if I can."  
  
"You passed the trial." announced Bertha.  
  
"Why do I feel like I am meeting the parents?" Severus said.  
  
Ben laughed at this comment, and said, " Told you. You should have seen that time when it was my turn, it felt like I was about to be sentenced to death." Everyone laughed at the metaphor.  
  
"Right, Ben told us that you knew about everything about Eve's past." Fayanna started.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Now where should we start?" asked Fayanna.  
  
"The revenge." Severus pointed out.  
  
"Okay. The whole thing is because I have arranged to held the first alumni gathering sine our graduation, and I have also invited that son of a bi..."  
  
"Bertha, LANGUAGE!" Miranda said. "I know you regretted for letting him hurt Eve... but please, mind your language!"  
  
"Okay. I have invited everyone including Pablo, who is obviously going to attend the gathering with Jenny, Eve's cousin. So we are planning to have a little bit of revenge for Eve at the gathering, and now the problem is we don't know how to persuade her to go back to Hong Kong in Easter. If we tell her straight away that we wanted her to go to the gathering with us, she would suspect something would be happening, which is not a good idea, as she hated these gatherings even before the 'incident' had happened." Bertha sighed.  
  
Severus said, "I can take care of that, but I might have to ask Lupin and Black for help then. Miranda, Bertha, have you got a boyfreind?"  
  
Both of them shook their head, and Miranda asked, "Why?"  
  
"This is my plan. Lupin is a colleague, and Black is his best mate. Well... Lupin is Eve's so-called-godbrother, and he knows about what happened to her from the headmaster, so he threatened me once that he would kill me if I hurt her like Pablo again. So the situation is, I could ask Lupin to do an act with me, in order to persuade Eve to go back to Hong Kong for Easter Holidays. But the thing is he will want to go to the gathering too, to witness the revenge. And, Black, he won't lose a chance to see me embarrassed or something like that. So, he would want to go too. As I know, only people related to the gradutes could go with them, so is it alright if I ask Lupin to be your boyfriend for one day, Miranda? And Black with Bertha?"  
  
"That will be fine with me, as long as you can get Eve to be there on time."  
  
"Why did you insisted me with... whoever that is? Black?" Bertha asked.  
  
"Because you and Lupin both are too fiery, I think it would be better to have Miranda to keep an eye on Lupin. Black still owes me a favour. He could keep an eye on you from doing anything dangerous."  
  
"Oh, okay, fine. That part is solved then. Frankly speaking, Severus, you are not really handsome, but you draw people's attention very easily, of course, the attractive way, if you are going to be there, you would attract all the attention. It would make him angry because he always thinks girls are all over him. He would be more angry, if he knew you are Eve's boyfriend. As for the revenge, our professor is going to do it. Mrs. Crew knew Pablo's dissertation was not his work, but she had got no way to prove it because she had no idea when she had kept her copy of the final draft of Eve's dissertation, which was handed into to her for final check-up. I still have kept contact with her, and last month, when the professor was clearing her stuff to prepare for retirement, she found the final draft that Eve had handed in to her. She was more than willing to come for the gathering, as she was invited too. She said she would bring the draft and the one handed in by Pablo with her to the gathering, and cleared Eve's name."  
  
"Excellent, but I can make it even better if Pablo and Jenny confessed eveything." Severus smirked, imagining the situation in his head.  
  
"But how?" asked Miranda.  
  
"Secret, but I promise it will work."  
  
TBC  
  
----------------------------------- 


	17. Engagement Ring

Disclaimer: I owned none of the characters (JKR owned them), except for a few of them which is created by me.  
  
Please read and review.  
  
Never had a dream come true  
  
Chapter 17 Engagement Ring  
  
"Eve, wake up. We are going to do some shopping now." Severus was sitting on her bed, trying to wake her up. It is the fifth time Severus had been sent to wake Eve up, but it seemed like Eve wanted to live sleep through her holiday, as she did in university. Severus had even went into town to Diagon Alley to exchange some muggle money once already.  
  
"I don't want shopping, Severus, I want my sleep." Eve mumbled, who snuggled further down her blanket.  
  
"You shouldn't sleep so much all at once, you have slept over ten hours already." Severus had now carried her out of her bed, sitting her on the only chair in her room.  
  
"If you only slept five hours everyday for a month, teaching, mixing music for the disco, and knitting, I doubt you could still be wide awake after everything's finished." She buried her face in Severus' chest, trying to persuade him to let her sleep.  
  
Severus now understood, "So what Miranda stopped Bertha from saying on the night of Christmas Eve was knitting. What is she knitting?"  
  
"Eve, I understand, but you need to get up. Everyone's waiting for you, especially that it's boxing day today."  
  
"Alright alright. Give me ten minutes to wash up."  
  
****************  
  
"Is she awake yet?" Miranda asked the fifth time in the morning, without looking up from her magazine.  
  
"Yes. Finally." Severus threw himself in the sofa next to the window.  
  
"Well, she is alright then, well, I mean she used to sleep through her holidays before that. We found it so hard everytime to get her to go out with us during the holidays. We nicknamed her kaola, because she spent so much time sleeping, like a koala." She said with a smile.  
  
"Koala's here. Where are the others?"Eve replied, who came down from her bedroom, totally awoke and changed, and ready to go. She walked across the sitting room and sat on Severus' lap, throwing her arms around Severus' neck, and gave him a kiss on his cheek.  
  
"Please control yourself, there is a single girl in the room." teased Miranda, who was looking up from her magazine. "Fayanna and Ben are cleaning up in the kitchen, well, where else would Bertha be other than the backyard."  
  
"Still the backyard. Sometimes I don't really get why she insisted that Doggy would come back, especially it left two years ago. Even if it did come back, we haven't been here since graduation."  
  
"Doggy? You have a dog in the past? I thought you like cat."  
  
"Yes, I like cat better. Well, Bertha found it injured right down the road, and it was a really enormus dog. She said she wanted to keep it, so we bought a dog house for her and put it in the backyard. One morning, we found Bertha lying in the backyard, and Doggy was gone. We had given out missing poster, but no one replied to the missing."  
  
"We wanted to get her another one, but we couldn't find which breed it was. We looked through books about dogs, but no description of Doggy fits into any breed." continued Bertha.  
  
"Might be she was waiting to get back the friendship charm, you know, she had given her quarter of friendship charm to Doggy as his name tag." Eve said, playing with her hair.  
  
"Are you guys ready to go?" Fayanna asked, and Ben coming after her.  
  
"Yes." replied Bertha, who walked back inside from the backyard.  
  
****************  
  
The girls went shopping for clothes as the half price sale was on, so they told the guys to do some shopping themselves and met them back at the entrance of M&S at five.  
  
Severus had only been shopping in the muggle world once, to get clothes for this trip and the tuxedo for the ball, so he didn't think he would go shopping for more clothes or something like that. But he did have something in mind he wanted to buy, a present for Eve.  
  
They were walking through the men's wear department, and Severus asked, "Ben, you know where I can buy jewellery here in London? I haven't been here before."  
  
Ben looked at him, wide-eyed, and asked, "I assume a ring?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How much do you want to spend on it?"  
  
"I have no idea."  
  
"Well, I better take you to Cartier then."  
  
*****************  
  
Ben took him to Cartier, but Severus insisted him to go on shopping, and he would meet him and the girls later in M&S.  
  
He went into the shop, and a female staff asked him, "can I help you, sir?"  
  
"Do you have any engagement rings?"  
  
"Sure sir, do you want any style in particular?" she asked.  
  
"I would prefer it be simple, best if it is silver."  
  
"We just have a new catalogue for silver ones, would like to have a look?"  
  
"Yes, please."  
  
"Please take a seat. I'll be right back."  
  
Severus sat down, and she came back with several velvet boxes. She opened the boxes, and put it in front of him. "Here they are, sir. Have a look."  
  
Severus looked at them, they are all silver, as he knew Eve really love silver. He noticed that she always wore a silver fan-shaped pendent. All the other jewellery he saw her wear were all silver in simple style. Well, they all looked great, but one especially caught Seveus' eyes. The ring had a diamond in the middle, and some small ones around it, which formed a pattern like a snowflake. Eve would love it.  
  
He took out the ring and said to the staff, "What size is this?"  
  
"It's a six, sir."  
  
"I'll take it. Can I have it wrapped as gift?"  
  
"Certainly sir."  
  
*******************  
  
Severus came out from Cartier, and headed towards M&S to meet the girls and Ben. When he arrived at the entrance, he saw Eve standing there.  
  
"Eve."  
  
"Severus, the others had gone to the cinema, and said they won't be back until really late, so we need to go home ourselves." Eve said, "Have you bought anything?"  
  
Severus thought, "Well, seemed like Ben had told everyone I am going to propose tonight."  
  
********************  
  
They arrived home, and Eve cooked an excellent dinner. Bertha would probably complain why she cooked when she was not there, as she was fond of Eve's cooking.  
  
She surprised Severus again. "I don't know you cook so well."  
  
"Thanks. You know Bertha would probably be really envy if she knew I cooked tonight, probably Harry and the gang too."  
  
"They had tried your food before me? Why didn't you tell me?" Severus was really envious now.  
  
"You have lessons every afternoon, while Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Draco always come to visit me in my chambers for tea that time. Or else why do you think they love to visit me in my chambers for tea?"  
  
"You are just amazing." Then he mumbled to himself, "Good, Lupin haven't tried it yet."  
  
Eve laughed to herself, men. "I told you. I am traditional, but not traditional in my character. I learn cooking from my grandmother, who taught me, 'if you want to capture someone, cook good food, so he can't live without your food."  
  
"You absolute capture me." He kissed her deeply.  
  
************************  
  
They were in the sitting room after dinner, watching television, when suddenly Eve asked, "Severus, are you ready to get your Christmas present?"  
  
Severus took out his wand, "Accio gift for Severus." Then a box in wrapping paper floated down from upstairs into his hands.  
  
"Open it." Eve said.  
  
Severus removed the wrapping paper, and opened the box. He couldn't believe what was inside. It was a hand-knitted sweater! It's dark grey and green with complicated patterns on it. The pattern is the Slytherin House Logo!  
  
"God... so this is the thing that you have been knitting for a whole month?" Severus couldn't believe what was in front of his eyes, how much time and energy had she spent on this?  
  
"I didn't know what to get you for Christmas, and I think it will be unique if I make it myself, so I asked Miranda to get the wool for me, and use her computer to convert the house logo into knitting pattern, and finish it before the ball."  
  
Severus put on the sweater immediately, "I love it, Eve, it's the best Christmas present I ever have." He hugged her and kissed her, not lightly on the lips like they used to, but passionately, until they were out of breath. "Do you want to open your present too?"  
  
"Where is it?"  
  
"You can get it yourself. You are a qualified witch now." Severus smirked.  
  
"Oh right. I almost forgot."She giggled. Then she took out her wand. "Accio gift for Eve!" There came the Cartier gift box into her hands.  
  
"Oh my God! Cartier! Severus, it must have cost you a lot." Severus only smiled at her.  
  
She thought it would possibly be a watch. She tore the wrapping papers away, and noticed that the box was actually too small for a watch. Could it be... She looked back at Severus.  
  
"Open it." Severus said, and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.  
  
With shaking hands, she opened the box, and she saw a ring. It had the diamonds in the pattern of a snow flake. She looked up at Severus again. He took it out and put it on her left hand ring finger, and asked, "Will you marry me, Eve?"  
  
She couldn't believe it was happening, and didn't answer his question, "Eve?"  
  
"It's too quick, Severus. I love you, but we have just met for four months..."  
  
Severus put a finger on her lips, and said," Shh, I don't mean you have to marry me now. We can wait and know each other better first, but will you marry me in the near future when you feel it's time?"  
  
"I will... I want to be with you forever, I will marry you." Eve threw her arms around Severus, screaming.  
  
TBC  
  
-----------------------  
  
Better stop it here now, as my friend, who is proofreading my story said I am 'adding sugar on sugarpuff' again. Well, anyway, wish everyone a Happy New Year! I really think whether I should continue it. 


	18. Let the show begin Part 1

Disclaimer: I owned none of the characters (JKR owned them), except for a few of them which is created by me.  
  
Please read and review.  
  
Never had a dream come true  
  
Chapter 18 Let the show begin Part 1  
  
Both Eve and Severus had a really good Christmas, but it was time for them to go back to work. They left Eve and Severus at the King's Cross Station to go on the Hogwarts train, and then went to take the train to airport. Before they left Eve and Severus, Severus whispered to Mirnada and Betha to keep him inform on the gathering, as he told them that if he was going to make Pablo and Jenny confess everything, he had to get his own people(which meant witches or wizards) to be the staff serving the gathering.  
  
Eve and Severus went on platform nine and three-quarters, but the train hadn't arrived yet. They met someone whom they most avoided --- Hooch.  
  
"Hi, you guys. Have a good christmas?"  
  
"We have. How's yours?"  
  
"Fine..."  
  
Before Hooch could ask anymore questions, the train just arrived. Eve said, "Talk to you later, Hooch. Train's here." Then both of them rushed to wards the train, but Hooch spotted the ring on Eve's finger.  
  
"Oh, engagement ring."  
  
*******************  
  
"It was such a narrow escape." Eve said, who was now cuddled together with Severus, in a compartment away from the students.  
  
"Why?" Severus pulled her closer, stroking her hair.  
  
"I want to let the headmaster know first before everybody else, you know, he is the one who decided to hire me, or else I won't be here with you." He looked up at Severus, "And if Hooch looked at me any second longer, she would notice my engagement ring, and then the whole train will know about it."  
  
Then there was a knock at the door, and it was Hermione there. Eve sat straight back up quickly, and waved at her to come in.  
  
"Eve, I mean, Miss Ho..."  
  
"It's alright. You are not in lesson. What is it Hermione?" Eve stood up and led her inside.  
  
Hermione looked at Severus and Eve for several times, and finally she asked, "Eve, are you engaged to Professor Snape?"  
  
Both of them were shocked by the question, "Miss Granger, where did you heard about it?"  
  
"Emm... Madam Hooch."  
  
"Oh God, she saw it." Eve sounded a bit frustarted.  
  
"Well, seemed like you can't keep the secret to let headmaster know first." Severus patted her shoulder.  
  
"Eve, saw what?" Hermione was more confused.  
  
"We met Hooch on the platform before coming on the train, I thought she possibly saw my engagemet ring at that time."  
  
"Engagement Ring! So it is real! Eve, how could you not let me know you get engaged?! I am your godbrother!" Remus rushed into the compartment, followed by Ron, Darco, Harry and Ginny.  
  
"So-called-godbrother." Severus snarled.  
  
"Snape!"  
  
Severus was walking out of the compartment, when he whispered to Remus, "Get the boys out in the corridor, something I need you all to help."  
  
Remus just did as he said, as it was the first time Severus said that to him. "Boys, we need a man to man meeting abou this, outside! Ladies, see you later."  
  
********************  
  
"Remus, what is it?" asked Harry, who was feeling not quite comfortable with Severus sitting opposite him. He, Remus, Severus, Ron and Draco were sitting in another empty compartment.  
  
"Don't look at me, it's Snape's request."  
  
"Yes, Potter, Weasley, Malfoy, Remus, I need your help over the Easter holidays, and also Black."  
  
"Professor Snape, you want Sirius to help too?"  
  
"Yes. Potter, Weasley, I know we don't get along well, but I do need your help with this, especially you are all close with Eve, I might even need Hermione and Ginny too, but I still need to confirm it with Eve's friends later, to see how many people we need."  
  
All of them looked at him with bewildered eyes. "So, is this some kind of mischief?"  
  
"Yes, your strongest thing, Remus. A revenge for Eve."  
  
"What?! You are kidding. On who?" This time, it was Draco to look at Severus wide-eyed.  
  
"Don't tell me it's him? Pablo?" asked Remus.  
  
Severus only nodded.  
  
"I am in it, no matter what."  
  
"What is this all about?" Ron looked at Remus and Severus, totally confused.  
  
Remus was about to say something, but Severus stopped him.  
  
"Remus, don't tell them. We are not in the position to tell them what actually happened." He turned to look at Harry, Ron and Draco. All I could tell you is that, more or less the same thing that Pettigrew did on Black, had been done to Eve a few years ago, and now her friends and professor had found proof to clear her name. And they are now arranging a get-together- gathering during Easter to get all her past schoolmates to witness it, but I want to make sure this is going to work, so I will need you --- Potter, Weasley and your sister, Malfoy and Granger to be the staff there to make sure that guy and Eve's cousin will get the drinks containing Veritaserum."  
  
Everyone looked at Severus with totally different perspective.  
  
"Wicked!"  
  
"Are you all in or not?"  
  
"In!"  
  
"Professor Snape, are you and Miss Ho really engaged?" asked Ron, fearfully.  
  
"Unfortunately, yes, Mr. Weasley, and I am still waiting to see you eat the Gryffindor Table in the hall." Severus answered in a most serious tone.  
  
************************  
  
"What did you guys talked about at the train?" asked Eve, when they were on the way to Dumbledore's office. Although he might have known the news by now, Eve still wanted to tell him personally.  
  
"Guys' stuff." Severus laughed.  
  
***********************  
  
Life was back to normal, and the whole school about their engagement. People even started to call Eve 'Mrs. Snape' instead of 'Miss Ho'.  
  
One day she was in the staff room having a snack, while Remus came in for a break.  
  
"Hi, Eve."  
  
"Thank God it's you."  
  
"Afraid that I were Hooch?" Remus took the seat opposite him.  
  
"Exactly! She is so annoying."  
  
"You can still change your mind if you don't like being Mrs. Snape?"  
  
"In your dreams! I will marry Severus and no one is going to stop me. It's just that Hooch was so annoying everytime she sees me and Severus are together. Severus is getting embarrassed by her too."  
  
"Haha! By the way, have you and Severus got any plan for Easter yet?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"The kids --- Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Draco are all crazy about the things you told them about Hong Kong... Ocean Park, the snacks whatsoever, so Sirius, you know, Harry's godfather, and me, promised a trip to Hong Kong during Easter, but we can't speak Cantonese, so do you mind if you come with us?"  
  
"Brilliant, I would love to. But how about Severus? I don't want to leave him here all alone."  
  
"I will go with her, no matter you like it or not, Lupin." said Severus, who just arrived in the staff room.  
  
"No..."  
  
"If I am not going, you can go either go without her, or hire a tour guide yourself."  
  
After fighting with himself for several minites, "You are in." Both of them still glared at each other.  
  
"Sigh, I'll leave you two now, time to go for my lesson." She headed for the doors, mumbling, "Men..."  
  
*****************  
  
"Do you think she suspect anything?"  
  
"Don't think so. Have you got hold of the air tickets yet?"  
  
"Yes, for everyone."  
  
"Good, then let the show begin."  
  
******************  
  
Time flew by fast, and it was Easter already. They were now on the plane to Hong Kong.  
  
"Eve, how long does it take to Hong Kong?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Thirteen hours."  
  
"That long!!!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"You understand why I went back to Hong Kong only once a year now?"  
  
"Eve, are you sure you haven't met Sirius before?" Hermione asked, peeping at Severus.  
  
"No, I am sure this is the first time I met Sirius." Eve noticed that Harry was looking at Severus' direction, "Sod it. Harry. Don't worry, I know Sirius and Severus didn't go on well. He might be trying to upset him or something."  
  
This time Harry said, "But I don't think Sirius is trying to make him jealous, he doesn't normally say things he is not sure."  
  
"I am just glad now that all three of them are asleep, or else, I can't imagine what's going to happen. Sigh. I really doubt how old they are really."  
  
"Thanks to my sleeping potion." Ron laughed.  
  
"Men..." said Ginny.  
  
"...are..." said Hermione.  
  
"... just like kid." Eve finished.  
  
The girls sighed.  
  
********************  
  
After thirteen hours, they arrived in Hong Kong at night. As Eve had still got a flat in Hong Kong, so she and Severus would stay in her place, and Remus and the rest would stay in a hotel near to Ev's home.  
  
Severus woke up rather early next morning, but he was shock when he noticed that he and Eve was sleeping in the same bed, with his arms around her. Then he remembered that because there was only one bedroom in the flat. The bed was a double bed, so Eve insisted him to sleep on the bed rather than the sofa in the sitting room, said he couldn't possibly 'sleep' on the sofa. Well, it was comfortable to have her sleeping in his arms, but it was time for him to wake up and get ready, well, for her anger.  
  
Eve woke up half an hour later, and when she walked into the sitting room, and saw Severus all dressed up. He even tied his hair back. Breakfast was even ready on the table too. "What is going on Severus?"  
  
Severus was putting down two mugs of chocolate on the table. "Nothing, dear."  
  
"There is definitely something, Severus Snape."  
  
Oh no. "Well, yes, but please, finish breakfast first."  
  
"Alright."  
  
**********************  
  
"Severus, what is it?" They had finished breakfast, and now sat in the sitting room.  
  
"Eve, well, Bertha told me that there is going to be an alumni gathering this afternoon." Severus was trying to calm himself down, as Eve's face started to show her anger. "And I think we should better go to the gathering."  
  
"Why?" Eve just looked at him. "Why? Severus? I have finally got it over, and now you want me experience it all over again?! It is not that hurt anymore, but it still hurts when replaying those mean and horrible..." Eve was now at the edge of crying.  
  
Severus grabbed her into his arms quickly. "I know. I know. Remember, you have got me now. This time I won't let you lose again."  
  
Eve looked up at him, still got tears in her eyes. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Nothing. Trust me, I am going to get back everything you deserved today." He gave her a kiss. "Now, go and wash you face, change into something you are comfortable with, and we should get going."  
  
TBC  
  
--------------------------------------- 


	19. Let the show begin Part 2

Disclaimer: I owned none of the characters (JKR owned them), except for a few of them, which is created by me.  
  
All the italic words would mean the characters are talking in Chinese/ Cantonese, as it would be a bit difficult for me to type Chinese characters here, and not everyone would understand it.  
  
Please read and review.  
  
Never had a dream come true  
  
Chapter 19 Let the show begin Part 2  
  
"Ron, do I look alright?" Harry was still pulling his bow tie.  
  
"You look great, Harry. Just relax, Remus said you are quite used to playing pranks. Just treat it as one of them, just that this time you have to put on a costume." Bertha reassured him, who was also very nervous.  
  
"Testing, testing." Miranda was trying if the microphone worked. "Bertha, everything's ready."  
  
"Right. Can I have everyone's attention please?" Bertha was now speaking through the microphone. "Harry, Hermione, Ron, Draco and Ginny. I have no idea what Severus wanted you all to do, but I have also hired another group of staff to help with the serving. So once you finished whatever you were told to do, tell me or Miranda about it, and we'll ask the other group of staff in to take your place, we don't want you to become the target for attack somehow. Who knows what that bas..."  
  
"Bertha!!! Language!!! Please!!!"  
  
"guy would do." Bertha finished.  
  
"I totally agree with Bertha. He is a bas... sorry." Remus shut up after getting a dangerous glance from Bertha.  
  
"By the way, do you guys speak Cantonese?" Bertha asked.  
  
"Yes." They all replied in Cantonese. They had put a translate spell on, so they could speak Cantonese.  
  
"Don't worry. It will be fine. No use to make yourself so tense." Sirius said to Bertha, whom was now biting her fingernails.  
  
"Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Draco. You all know what you are supposed to do?" Sirius asked them once more.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then get going."  
  
*************************  
  
Quite a number of people had arrived at the gathering, but there were still no sign of either Eve and Severus, or Pablo and Jenny. Even Eve's professor, Mrs. Crew had arrived.  
  
"Draco, do you think Sirius knows Bertha?" Ginny whispered to Draco, who were both given the job of checking the gathering invitation from guests, so if Pablo arrived, they could give signal to Harry, Ron and Hermione.  
  
"I don't know. Why?" Draco asked, checking an invitation for one of the arrivals.  
  
"He seemed to know her likes and dislikes." Ginny said, after checking another guest's invitation. "I just have a feeling he knows her."  
  
"But how? She is a muggle, and Sirius spent most of his time in Azkaban, and he just recently cleared of his name."  
  
Then there came a female voice, talking in Cantonese, "Why do you want to come anyway? It is held by Bertha Chau, Eve's best mate."  
  
"Could she be Jenny?" Both of them thought.  
  
This time a male voice said, "Don't you want to think what they are up to? I remembered that you enjoyed very much about last time when we insulted Eve in front of all her mates. Why not come to see what is it this time?"  
  
"So that's Pablo." Both of them acknowledged.  
  
Ginny waved her hand at Hermione, Harry and Ron, to recognize who the targets were. After she gave the signal, and turned back, Draco had already finished checking Pablo's invitation.  
  
"What's wrong, Draco?" Ginny noticed that Draco was really angry.  
  
"I have no idea what he had done to Eve, but I could understand why Bertha hated him so much." Draco looked at Ginny, "He behaved even worse than Lucius."  
  
*****************************  
  
Fortunately, Pablo and Jenny went to get drinks before going around.  
  
"I don't understand. How come Bertha employ foreigners as staff?"  
  
"Maybe illegal labour. haha."  
  
"Two Bloody Mary." Pablo said to Harry.  
  
"Sorry, sir, madam, we are only staff serving the drinks available, not bar tender. We have cocktail, juices and water. What do you want?" Harry replied, enjoying the effect that both of them were shocked about him speaking Cantonese.  
  
"Er... Two cocktail then."  
  
Hermione took two wine glasses and put Veritaserum in them before giving it to Ron to put cocktail in it. Fortunately, Pablo and Jenny didn't notice what Ron and Hermione had done, as they saw Tom coming in. They took the drinks from Ron, finished it straight away, threw the glasses back to Ron, and walked towards Bertha and Sirius. Hermione gave Remus and Sirius a signal that they had finished. Miranda immediately went to the staff room and told the other group of staff to come out and took their place, and Harry and the others went to change their clothes.  
  
After they had changed back into their clothes and came out from the staff room, the show had finally reached its climax.  
  
******************************  
  
Eve was still nervous, although Severus promised her everything would be fine. When they arrived, she knew her past schoolmates were looking at her and Severus, but she didn't know what they were thinking about her. Did they believe that she was innocent?  
  
Severus squeezed her hand as a sign of reassurance. Then he moved his hand to Eve's waist, which everyone gasped at, and they walked towards where Bertha and Miranda were. She was more surprised when she saw Sirius and Remus standing next to them too.  
  
"Severus, you have a lot to explain to me later on." He only smiled at her.  
  
"We are so afraid you are not coming." Bertha and Hermione hugged her as welcome. "Why are you two here? Aren't you guys with Harry and the others?" Sirius and Remus just smiled at her.  
  
"Well well, Eve, I didn't expect to see you here." There came a voice from behind, which haunted Eve for two years.  
  
Eve turned around. "Me too, Pablo. I didn't believe you still dared to appear in front of me."  
  
"What did I do to make me so unbearable to you?" Pablo smirked. "By the way, have you met Jenny?"  
  
"Of course, my cousin. How are you, Jenny?"  
  
"Hi. Who's this? Don't tell me that he is your boyfriend. I thought you still love Pablo, so you refused all the matchmaking my mom arranged for you."  
  
"No, I am not her boyfriend. I am her fiancé." Eve was shocked he spoke Cantonese, but suppressed the shock from her face.  
  
"Your what?! Eve Ho, you are in big trouble. We won't approve of this!!!" Jenny screamed.  
  
"Approved of what?" Eve looked at her so intensively that Jenny started to feel cold. "I am already twenty-four. I do not need a guardian signature to get married, and you are not my sister or even mother. You are only a relative. And what does this 'we' mean? I assume you mean you and Pablo? Tell you what, 'we' don't mean a thing for me!"  
  
*******************************  
  
"How long does it take for the potion to work?" Hermione asked, who had cast a spell, so they could hear their conversation, even they were standing that far away.  
  
"I think it should be working now. Snape's potion never goes wrong, especially this time it is for his fiancée." Draco answered.  
  
"Oh my God, I have never heard Eve that powerful and cool before... Looks do confuse people." Ron said in amazement.  
  
"Shh... they are talking again."  
  
********************************  
  
"Did he know what you did in your final yea..."  
  
"I know about it, but would you be so kindly to repeat it again?" Severus snarled.  
  
"She fell in to our trap which made her fell in love with Pablo in order to let him stole her desserta... God what am I saying?" Jenny was totally shocked.  
  
"Jenny, everyone in this room heard what you said. As you picked it up, I can assure you that what you confessed is real and we can prove it." Bertha took the microphone she prepared earlier. "Ladies and gentlemen, can I have your attention please?" Everyone was now looking at her. "Good. As everyone know that in our final year, something happened. Eve, my best friend was tricked into the trap of her cousin and Pablo, and now I have proof that proved Pablo stole her dissertation. Mrs. Crew."  
  
There came an old lady from the crowd, who had a folder in her hands. "Eve, long time no see. You look great dear." She gave her a big hug.  
  
"Mrs. Crew, what is this all about?" Eve asked, who was now totally confused.  
  
"Just watch." She walked onto the stage and took the microphone from Bertha. "As you all know that I am retiring after this summer, while clearing out my stuff, I found the final draft of Eve's dissertation she had given me for final checkup . I have compared it with Pablo's dissertation, and noticed that they were exactly the same. I have already reported this to the school board, and they would clarify the marks again fairly soon. Pablo, originally, I don't want to do it so publicly, but you know the idiom 'an eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth', I have to agree with what Bertha decided to do."  
  
Pablo was so angry that he slapped Bertha, who was standing near him. He was about to slap her again, but was stopped by Sirius, who punched him hard on his stomach, and fell down on his knees. "No one dare hurt her in front of me, get up! A punch would not be enough for that slap!"  
  
"Sirius, it's alright. I get what I want. He has lost everything." Bertha tugged at Sirius' coat. "It's alright now. Calm down. Come here." Bertha led Sirius away from Pablo in case he wanted to hit him again.  
  
Eve turned to Jenny, "I think you better get your boyfriend and go. You know, you screamed so loudly that everyone here heard you confessed what you and Pablo did. This time everyone knows he deserve it."  
  
Jenny quickly picked him up and headed out.  
  
"By the way, if you are going to a hospital, don't you dare tell police that someone hit him unreasonably. Everyone in this room knew what he did, and he ended up in hospital. I will go on court to sue you if you dare do so. Goodbye, my dear cousin."  
  
TBC  
  
------------------  
  
How's it? Hope you all like it.  
  
By the way, I was planning for a sort of sequel to this, not really a sequel. As one of the reviewers said it was not 'possible' that Dumbledore would offer Eve a job at Hogwarts, so I have been think writing a story of Eve without being offered a job. Tell me if you would like to read it, coz my muses don't normally last long… well… normally a few weeks…  
  
Thanks! 


	20. Result

Disclaimer: I owned none of the characters (JKR owned them), except for a few of them, which is created by me.  
  
Cyn James, thanks for your suggestion. In the sort-of-sequel I asked about, she still refused the admission, but found another way of 'getting back' to the magical world, rather than Dumbledore came to offer her the job, as one of the reviews said it was not logical... Maybe I am going to write one with her accepting the offer over the summer when I have more time to plan the plot, as I am now loaded with essays to hand in.  
  
Please read and review.  
  
Never had a dream come true  
  
Chapter 20 Result  
  
That night, Eve was laying the sofa, with her head resting on Severus' lap, thinking about the things happened during the gathering, and she still couldn't believe what had happened...  
  
*************  
  
Flashback  
  
*************  
  
"Bertha, are you alright?" Eve asked, who was quite surprised that Sirius was holding an ice pack on Bertha's face for her.  
  
"I am fine, did you see Pablo's face? It is fantastic!!! I just regretted that I haven't got it on tape to let Fayanna and Ben have a look too."  
  
"Bertha, you are crazy. You told Harry and the gang to stay away, in case Pablo did something drastic, then you got yourself slapped. Seemed like you need protection more than them." Remus looked at the direction of the gang where the gang was rushing.  
  
*************  
  
"Oh my god, could you believe it? Sirius..." Harry was just shocked as everyone.  
  
"Hard to believe, but he did it and said it." Ginny stated.  
  
"Maybe Sirius really know Bertha after all."  
  
"Well, that unwelcome pair had left, I think we could go closer now, right?"  
  
*************  
  
"Eve!"  
  
Eve turned around and saw the gang rushed towards her, Hermione and Ginny arrived first and hugged her hard.  
  
"How come all of you are here? Severus, what is going on?" Eve looked at Severus.  
  
"They have prepared a surprise for you, my dear." Mrs. Crew said. "When I told Bertha that I found your final draft, she told about her plan to get everyone here to prove your innocent, as I said 'an eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth'. So, your fiancÃ©, his friends and your students all helped in it, making sure everything goes as planned." Mrs. Crew looked at the gang. "Eve, you know, you have a group of excellent students. You understand what you had asked me after graduation now?"  
  
Eve thought for a while. "Yes." Eve smiled at her, and held Severus hand tighter.  
  
"You better treat her good, or else you will be in big trouble." Mrs. Crew said to Severus, who only nodded at her. "You got the right guy for you finally."  
  
*******************  
  
End of flashback  
  
*******************  
  
"Severus, what are you thinking?" Eve looked up at Severus, who was deeply in thoughts.  
  
"You are not angry with me?"  
  
"No, but if you told me earlier instead of shocking me with all the facts at the gathering, it will be better. I still don't get it why the kids were there. I understand why Remus is here, he really looked at himself as my brother, Sirius is here because the kids are here, but why the kids?"  
  
"I asked them to be the staff of the gathering, in order to make sure Pablo and Jenny drank the drinks I prepared."  
  
"What drinks?" Eve sat up, and looked at him with shock.  
  
"Veritaserum."  
  
"You wicked! So that's the reason why Jenny burst the truth out without noticing, after you asked her to say what happened?"  
  
Severus smiled, "I want to make sure they are guilty as charged."  
  
Eve hugged him, "Oh God, how could I pay you back for this?"  
  
"Marry me."  
  
"No flowers?"  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
---------------- 


	21. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I owned none of the characters (JKR owned them), except for a few of them, which is created by me.  
  
Finally!!! I couldn't believe I made it… with all the essays pressing on me after Christmas… and a new story coming up and all that…  
  
God!!! I can't believe that I could wrap this up in a way like this... My friend is chasing me again for making it tooooooooooo tooooooooooo sweet, I hope she won't kill me in the end... especially if she reads the story I am planning for Bertha... God help me...  
  
By the way, I just discovered that there was another Snape fanfic, whose main charater is also called Eve… Oh God! And the author's name is also Eve… Wow! Actually, my real name is also Eve, but my friends called me Calbee, and that's the reason why I am writing under the name 'Calbee'… I told you all this just because I found it amazing, and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE, don't mix us up. My author name is still Calbee.  
  
Please read and review.  
  
Never had a dream come true  
  
Chapter 21 Epilogue  
  
It was a sunny day in summer, and a wedding was up.  
  
The wedding for Eve Ho and Severus Snape.  
  
Except for her best friends, she didn't invite any other Muggles. So except for them, all the others are from Hogwarts --- Dumbledore, Hooch, McGonagall, Hagrid, Sirius, Remus and the rest of the staff, and of course Harry, Draco, Ginny, Ron and Hermione.  
  
Eve had asked Dumbledore to walk her down the aisle, as she doubted Remus would do the job properly. Instead, she had asked Remus to be Man of Honour, and Miranda to be Maid of Honour, as she noticed that Remus seemed extremely quiet and 'calm' every time Miranda was around.  
  
Everything went fine, and she had finally become Mrs. Snape.  
  
The last part of the ceremony, was throwing the bouquet of flowers, surprisingly Sirius got it, which seemed rather shock for what he got by accident. Harry was really happy because he was probably going to have a godmother soon, if the legend is true, and if he solved his secret.  
  
**************  
  
"Eve." Severus looked at Eve, who was lying in his arms.  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"You remembered that your professor said you asked her something after graduation, what did you ask her?"  
  
"I was desperate as I knew I could never work in the advertising area, because of the stolen dissertation. So I asked her for advice, as I was too lost and angry with myself. Guess what she said?"  
  
"What did she say?"  
  
"Girl, don't get mad, get everything." His blank face amused Eve.  
  
"I didn't understand it at that time, but when she asked me again at the gathering, I finally understand."  
  
"What does it mean then?" Severus asked, stroking her hair.  
  
"No use getting angry, get everything you deserve. See what I get now. A cleared name, a good job, no more nosy relatives, good students, a brother, friends and..." she kissed Severus.  
  
"And?"  
  
"A husband who loves me. I love you."  
  
  
  
Fin.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Jen20069, I'll check out your new chapter as soon as the university computers are back to work... those stupid computers got a virus last night, and all the computers are down... and yes, I am updating my final chapter in an internet cafe again... sigh!  
  
I almost forgot... about the sequel... after Cyn James suggested to me writing the sequel as Eve accepted the admission from Hogwarts when she was eleven... I CAN'T GET THAT IDEA OUT OF MY MIND!!! I think I am likely to drop all those ideas I had, and go with Cyn James' suggestions. Well, the only two things I am worrying are how loooonnnng this one would be (God! Seven years before she graduate from Hogwarts, and I am not really brave enough to write a relationship between them when they are still teacher- student relationship), and whether there will be people reading it... So, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE leave me some messages whether you want to read it or not... I am living on your comments, suggestions and reviews... 


End file.
